


I'd rather keep it all to myself now

by Drugs_Suck



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Gay Drama, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Musicians, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Slow Burn, bandmates to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugs_Suck/pseuds/Drugs_Suck
Summary: После провальных попыток стать вокалистом нескольких групп Тилиан, мучаясь от тревоги, снова пытает удачу в DGD, которые кажутся ему действительно лучшим вариантом. И всё бы было прекрасно, если бы не одно "но" по имени Джон Месс.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Acceptance songs

1

Уже после теплого, но пока не жаркого рассвета Тилиан вернулся в свой номер в одном из самых дешевых мотелей в городе. Пахло там довольно странно, но он уже смирился с этим. Тилиан беспокойно ходил примерно час по окрестностям, размышляя о своей жизни и предстоящем прослушивании в очередную группу. Солнце уже взошло, Тилиан сел на свою маленькую кровать и отпил из бутылки уже теплого имбирного лимонада. В желудке было неприятно пусто, но при этом к горлу подкатывала отвратительная тошнота. Тил отпил из бутылки ещё, испытывая легкие угрызения совести из-за того, что развалился на кровати прямо в кедах. Потому он свесил ноги, чтобы не запачкать покрывало. В джинсах полулежать на кровати было не особо удобно, поэтому от дискомфорта его тошнило ещё больше. Тил беспокойно посмотрел на часы на руке. Пока рано. От отчаяния Тилиан думал о том, чтобы просто пойти туда пешком, что как раз займет пару часов, но подумав о том, что он бы сильно устал, а силы беречь было нужно, он отказался от этой идеи. Тил с отчаянием взглянул на полумёртвый телевизор, на котором можно было посмотреть всего пару каналов, включил его на тихой громкости, чтобы не разбудить соседей в комнате рядом и решил залезть в интернет, чтобы полистать ленту твиттера. Связь тут работала плохо, но на твиттер хватало. По телевизору показывали очередные новости, которые Тила особо не интересовали, но он всё равно хотел, чтобы звучало хоть какое бормотание на фоне. Тил, читая ленту твиттера, с дискомфортом вспомнил обо всех своих попытках стать частью хотя бы одной группы и напрягся, потому закрыл твиттер и уставился в экран телевизора, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от этих мыслей. С оставшимся неприятным осадком он вспомнил участников Saosin, которые отказались его брать в группу на постоянку из-за своего прошлого вокалиста, который неожиданно захотел вернуться. Вспомнил и про Emarosa, что из-за интриг Брэдли, который метил на его место, не захотели с ним работать, хотя демки у них получились достаточно хорошими. Тилу казалось, что если он снова провалится и не станет участником Dance Gavin Dance, он этого не переживёт, силы кончатся, он просто сбежит куда-нибудь и закончит карьеру музыканта. Даже на работу устроиться было проще — собеседования не вызвали такую тревогу, как прослушивания в группы.

Тил, посидев ещё немного, заметил, что пришло время отправляться в путь до базы. Он выключил телевизор, засунул телефон в карман и посмотрел на себя в зеркало перед выходом. Со вздохом он поправил рубашку, проверив, застегнута ли она, осмотрел свои аккуратно зачесанные волосы, затем джинсы, обувь и вышел, чуть не забыв свой телефон, но хотя бы закрыл номер на ключ. Тил поймал на улице такси, грустно думая о том, как дорого это ему обойдётся. Неожиданно Тилу захотелось кофе, который делала его мама, настолько, что он целую минуту думал о том, не бросить ли всё к чертям, вернуться к маме и папе, закончить авиационный колледж… Тилиан легонько тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя эти мысли. Зачем тогда было заходить так далеко и столько мучиться? Нужно же к чему-то прийти.

Тилиан смотрел в окошко на залитые солнцем улицы и с облегчением думал о том, что здесь хотя бы тоже тепло, как и дома, так что если пришлось бы остаться здесь жить, он не был бы против. Ему стало жарко, потому он искренне надеялся на существование кондиционера на базе. К счастью, таксист молчал. Тилиану не нравились разговорчивые таксисты.

  
Репетиционная база походила на какое-то странное чуть ли не полуподвальное помещение. Тилиану нравились здания из кирпича, но не настолько низкие, ещё и будто вклеенные между соседним супермаркетами. Тилиан аккуратно вошёл внутрь, ощущая, как его сердце начало колотиться ещё сильнее. Он нерешительно посмотрел на маленький «ресепшн» почти у входа, где никого не было. Тилиан присел на небольшой черный диванчик, не зная, что делать дальше. Про себя он повторял слова песен, будто боясь их забыть, хотя он отрепетировал исполнение уже раз сто. Тил выбрал Tree Village*, когда-то исполненную Куртом, которому он симпатизировал больше, чем Джонни Крейгу, но всё же решился взять и кусок из Lemon Meringue Tie**. Тилиан понимал, что вытянет песни, но боялся того, что не сможет раскрыть способности своего голоса вживую. Он немного говорил с гитаристом DGD Уиллом, который показался ему максимально приятным человеком. И всё же Тилиан опасался, что из-за того, что он никак не мог стать участником новой группы и часто их менял, он будет казаться DGD легкомысленным. Он был уверен, что они, как и он, хотели стабильности. Тил осознал, что дергает ногой. С раздражением он перестал. В конце концов, поёт он хорошо, хватит вести себя так, будто он пришёл на вступительный экзамен в колледж…

  
— Хэй, Тилиан Пирсон? — услышал он чей-то красивый и глубокий голос рядом. Он резко обернулся и увидел мягко улыбающегося Уилла, одетого в светлое поло с красными полосками и большие черные джинсы. Уилл показался ему очень круглым и приятным, особенно умиляли его пышные кудрявые волосы. Уилл пожал руку Тилу и быстро повёл за собой. У того, кажется, немного тряслись колени.

  
— Хэй, здарова, — весело сказал ему очень симпатичный и располагающий к себе мужчина, стоявший около нужной им двери с телефоном в руках. У него была какая-то мягкая, ненавязчивая и открытая улыбка, которая понравилась Тилиану. Тот, напрягшись, вспомнил, что это их басист. — Надеюсь, у нас всё получится с тобой, — басист подмигнул, отчего Тил смущенно улыбнулся и поблагодарил его. Уилл тоже улыбался, когда завёл его внутрь в репетиционное помещение, где был постелен на полу ковёр. Звукоизоляция казалась приличной. Тил неловко зашёл внутрь, не зная, куда ему деться дальше. И заметил его.

  
Сидевший боком к выходу на стуле мужчина обернулся. Тилиан понял, что это был Джон, их вокалист. Он встал и весьма сдержанно поздоровался с вошедшими. Внешне он казался совершенно обычным человеком: относительно простое лицо, рост даже чуть ниже среднего (ниже Тилиана так точно), копна волнистых каштановых волос, светло-карие глаза. Тил всегда не мог понять, как кто-то настолько обычный мог издавать те звуки, что он слышал на записи. Джон казался не особо приветливым, он кинул короткий взгляд на Тила и сразу отвернулся, будто не особо интересуясь им. Из-за этого волнение Тилиана слегка усилилось. Он отметил, что, несмотря на обычность, лицо Джона было достаточно симпатичным и приятным, даже когда он был неприветлив. Тилиан немного смутился, когда тот снова оглядел его своими светло-карими глазами, уже более подробно, но всё ещё без особой заинтересованности. Да, их басист был гораздо более приветливым.

  
— Тилиан, это Джон, но я думаю, что ты и так знаешь, — с улыбкой сказал Уилл.  
— Да, конечно, знаю, — подтвердил Тилиан после короткого кивка Джона.

  
— Сейчас придёт Мэтт, и начнём, — негромко и сухо сказал Джон, усаживаясь на стул обратно. Пока Уилл настраивал гитару, зашёл их басист Тим, ободряюще улыбнувшись Тилиану, что тот, конечно, оценил. Следом зашёл, видимо, Мэтт, довольно интересный молодой человек с тоннелями в ушах и аккуратными русыми волосами, приветливо, пусть и сдержанно кивнувший Тилу. Он тут же с уверенностью сел за барабанную установку, взяв в руки палочки. Тим почти сразу взял свой бас, пока Уилл ещё настраивался. Джон даже не удосужился встать, просто сидя и держа микрофон. Тилиан подошел к стойке с другим микрофоном, стараясь вести себя уверенно.

  
— Хороший выбор треков, — одобрительно заметил Тим, мило улыбаясь.  
— Из всех они мне больше всего подошли, — тихо сказал Тилиан.  
— У тебя всё получится, — уверенно ободрил его Тим. Тилиану тоже хотелось так думать.

— Что ж, начнём с Tree Village, — решительно заявил Уилл, садясь на другой стул. — Готовы?  
Это было сложно, но, начав петь, Тилиан чувствовал себя всё более и более уверенно. Он заметил на себе заинтересованный взгляд Джона и потому начал прикладывать ещё больше усилий. Если бы он разогрел связки, было бы лучше, но что есть, то есть. Получалось, в целом, хорошо. Абсолютно волшебные звуки песни в сочетании с голосом Тилиана, видимо, всё же немного расположили Джона к нему. Мэтт и Уилл одобрительно переглянулись, когда они закончили играть довольно приличный кусок из Tree Village. Тим лучезарно улыбнулся Тилиану. Они отыграли и Lemon Meringue Tie, которая давалась Тилиану сложнее, но он очень старался. Ему казалось, что вместе с Джоном они звучат просто потрясающе, учитывая, насколько крут был тот даже вживую. Видимо, так показалось и всем остальным. Тим легонько и радостно хлопнул его по плечу. Тилиана бы напрягло такое поведение от кого угодно, но в случае Тима оно казалось естественным. И Тилиан просто был рад, что он почти завёл в новой группе друга. Его немного огорчала реакция Месса. Тот снова коротко посмотрел на них и куда-то вышел.

  
— Слушай, это потрясающе, — с улыбкой сказал Уилл. — Давай я тебе позже напишу, окей? Но я сразу принял решение, поскольку уже прослушал много твоих записей. Мы можем скоро приступить к записи альбома, давай завтра встретимся снова, мы обговорим это, покажем уже имеющиеся наработки. Немного посовещаемся сегодня, но все и так согласны.

  
— Даже Джон? — нечаянно вырвалось у Тилиана.  
— Да, конечно, — недоуменно ответил Уилл. — Всё прекрасно. Надеюсь, нет, я практически уверен, что наша дружба будет очень долгой, Тилиан.

Он улыбнулся и медленно вышел из здания базы, собираясь поймать такси и поехать в мотель, как услышал чей-то голос сзади.  
— Хэй, Тилиан, погоди! — он обернулся и увидел Тима. Его расстегнутая светлая клетчатая рубашка развевалась при беге. Он остановился и решительно посмотрел на Тилиана, — а давай по чашке кофе выпьем? Тут рядом.

Тилиан посмотрел на его приятное слегка загорелое лицо, сейчас как раз освещенное лучами солнца. Он немного смутился из-за того, как быстро Тим решил пойти с ним на контакт, но так ему было даже легче.

  
— Давай, конечно, — согласился Тилиан. Тим довольно улыбнулся ему и повёл его к кофейне напротив базы. Пара девушек за столиком с явным интересом посмотрела на них сквозь огромные витринные окна. Тим ухмыльнулся, заметив это. Тилиан подумал о том, что, наверное, тому внимание женщин было уже привычно.

— Сюда хочешь? Садимся, — они сели недалеко от тех девушек. Тим немножко развязно развалился на диванчике. К ним подошла симпатичная высокая официантка в черной униформе. Она улыбнулась им и протянула меню. Тилиану показалось, что Тиму она улыбнулась даже более открыто, чем ему.

— Да ты не обделен вниманием женщин, я как вижу, — аккуратно, но более смело заметил Тилиан, улыбаясь.  
— А ты внимательный, — хихикнул Тим. — Есть такое. Да ладно, ты им тоже понравился. Не завидуй.

  
Тилиан закатил глаза. Тим игриво посмотрел на девушек, которые тоже обратили на них внимание. Тилиан смущенно уставился в меню. Ему нравилась открытость басиста, но в то же время пугала.

  
— Блин, всегда хотел с тобой пообщаться, — признался Тим, ерзая на диване. Тилиан с удивлением посмотрел на него. — Ну, а что такого? Мне так понравился ваш альбом с Tides Of Man.  
— Спасибо большое.

  
— Да и демки с Emarosa были крутыми, кстати, — кивая, заметил Тим. — А что, не получилось с ними?  
— Увы, — покачал головой Тилиан. — Не могу точно объяснить почему, но повели они себя не очень приятно. Как и Saosin. Меня всё это так достало.

  
— Боже, я тебя понимаю, — вздохнул Тим. — Хотя я в малом количестве групп побывал, мне повезло. Мэтт, Уилл и Джон вообще в DGD с момента основания. Кроме вокалистов, у нас достаточно постоянный состав. Курт был очень мил, он мне нравился. А вот Джонни — треш. Я был так рад, когда его выкинули из группы, — с видом сплетницы произнёс Тим, оглядывая меню.

  
— Вот чёрт, а за что? — нахмурился Тилиан, будто на собственной шкуре готовый прочувствовать, что такое, когда тебя выбрасывают из группы.  
— Он всех достал, — ответил Тим, поджимая губы. — Лезет вечно ко всем, надоедает, никогда не знаешь, какая моча ему в голову ударит на следующий день. А ну и герыч он долбит знатно. Ужас, — вздохнув, он подозвал официантку. Он заказал кофе и сэндвич, видимо, проголодавшись. Тилиан сдержанно взял только кофе, хотя и у него в желудке было пусто. К счастью, он выспался ночью, несмотря на ранний подъем, но кофе выпить всё-таки хотелось. Его принесли достаточно быстро, пока Тим уже уплетал свой сэндвич.

  
— Чёрт, ненавижу так рано приезжать на базу, — пожаловался он. — Потом кушать будто сильнее хочется. Но ради тебя я приехал, и я доволен.  
— Боже, — Тилиан улыбнулся, отпивая кофе. — Давно мне таких приятных слов не говорили.

  
— Да я вообще на позитиве, — полуиронично сказал Тим, закончив сэндвич и вытирая руки салфеткой. — Вообще ты им всем нравишься, честно. Правда, Джон говорил «Этот чувак уже во многих группах побывал, мало где задержался, а вдруг и с нами не получится». Он так устал из-за постоянной смены состава.  
Поняв по лицу Тилиана, что сболтнул лишнего, Тим вздохнул и поджал губы.

  
— Я такая болтушка, прости, — виновато сказал он. — Джон — нормальный чувак, не напрягайся. Просто его тоже можно понять. Уилл сказал, что слышал от _некоторых_ людей, что с тобой круто работать, и ты не виноват. Джон успокоился. У него просто сейчас проблемы в жизни, потому он был такой. Обычно он более приветливый и весёлый. А сейчас всё свободное время сидит дома, обнимается с котом и рисует. Увы.

  
— Всё нормально, — пробормотал Тилиан, снова делая несколько глотков из чашки.  
— Главное, что Уилл доволен. Джон его слушает всегда. И очень уважает. Ну, как и все мы, — продолжал болтать Тим. — Мэтт — милый чувак, он просто тихий. Не стесняйся его вообще, он очень добрый. У нас прекрасный коллектив, не знаю, чего так не везёт с вокалистами…

  
— Да, я вижу, — сказал Тилиан. — Честно скажу, ваш мне нравится больше всего из тех, кто предлагал мне с ними работать. Там было слишком много нюансов. Ну, или люди мне не нравились.  
— Ух, можно посплетничать, — хмыкнул Тим, шутливо придвигаясь поближе. — Кто там тебя обидел, ну-ка?  
— Я бы не хотел об этом говорить, но ты мне по душе и нам всё равно работать вместе, — сказал Тилиан, удивляясь своей честности. — Я помогал Emarosa в туре, мы работали вместе. Вот совсем недавно ещё. Но благодаря интригам и наговорам их нынешнего вокалиста они решили перестать со мной работать. А жаль, хорошие были демки.

  
— О мой бог, — тихо воскликнул Тим. — Не может быть. Я думал, он ровный чувак.  
— Нет, он тот ещё манипулятор, — вздохнул Тилиан. — На Saosin я зла не держу, хотя тоже неприятно вышло.  
— Ну, Уилл общался с их барабанщиком, тот сказал, что ты классный, — сказал Тим. Тилиан ощутил облегчение. — Только не говори никому, ок? Но, думаю, тебе следует знать.

  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Тилиан. — Просто я думал, что они тоже меня поносят на чем свет стоит.  
— Боже, ни в коем случае, — отмахнулся Тим. — Жаль те девули номерки не оставили. Эх. Грустно.

  
2

  
Работа над альбомом шла полным ходом. Тилиана старательно и быстро ввели в ход дела. Уилл был явно доволен тем, как быстро он ловил всё на лету и тем, насколько он был трудолюбив. Этот альбом они решили записать у себя в городе у продюсера, который, однако, собирался переехать в Джорджию. Тилиан обрадовался, что им не пришлось никуда ехать, потому нашёл очень маленькую квартиру недалеко от той базы, где они репетировали. Студия находилась дальше, но в целом его всё устраивало. На базе они тоже проводили достаточно времени. В основном Тилиану помогал Уилл, что его удивляло, поскольку тексты всё-таки писал Джон. Мэтт и Тим иногда приходили на студию, хотя уже давно записали свои партии. Тим беспрестанно восхищался Тилианом, иногда он приходил просто послушать, как тот поёт. Тилиан удивлялся тому, насколько быстро к нему привязался басист, который иногда чуть ли не фангерлил по нему. В целом, это было приятно, потому что Тим был слишком непосредственным, чтобы раздражать. Правда, иногда его было слишком много, но Тилиан его уравновешивал своим спокойствием. Уилл говорил, что из-за этого даже рад их дружбе. Мэтт иногда заговаривал с Тилианом, который тут же удивлялся уму и глубине его мысли при отсутствии какого-либо занудства. Мэтт с восхищением отнёсся к его любви к авиации, попросив посоветовать почитать какую-нибудь интересную литературу по теме. Тилиан долго думал и посоветовал ему более-менее легких книг для начала. Однажды Мэтт, видимо, решившись на особый жест признания, принёс ему красивое, старое, пусть и скромное печатное издание романа Фицджеральда «Великий Гэтсби» в подарок. Тилиан расценил это как высший комплимент от такого человека. Тим почти с ревностью посмотрел на них в тот момент, но тут же принялся рассматривать книгу и сказал, что их бывший вокалист Курт очень любил Фицджеральда. Тилиан был почти счастлив. Почти. С Джоном отношения получались более сложными.

  
Месс, казалось, не особо хотел идти на сближение. Первые пять дней он и вовсе за весь день перекидывался с Тилианом парой слов, не считая приветствий. Где-то в конце первой недели Тилиан пришёл в студию почти самым первым и неожиданно наткнулся на Джона. Больше никого не было, не считая продюсера-тезки (из-за этого они звали его не Мэттом, а Мэлом, сокращая фамилию) барабанщика, который возился с оборудованием.

  
— Ох, здравствуй, — аккуратно сказал Тилиан, не зная, что ещё добавить. Он заметил у Джона в руках листы с рукописным текстом.  
— Доброе утро. Смотри, я переделал текст немного к третьей части Strawberry Swisher, — с неожиданной улыбкой сказал Джон, протягивая Тилиану один лист. Тот неосознанно заметил, что у него была довольно приятная улыбка. — Чтобы ты мог красиво протянуть первую строчку первого куплета. Я просто представлял, как это будет звучать твоим голосом, — объяснил он. — Мне кажется, получится круто. Сильно не думай о том, что это всё значит, пой, как чувствуешь. Если что, я подскажу.  
Тилиан невольно рассмотрел его крепкие, чистые от татуировок и загорелые руки, сжимавшие листы с текстами. Он одернул себя и ответил:

  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо. А вот тут поёшь ты, да?  
— Ага, надеюсь, почерк понятен, — добавил Джон. — Не было времени печатать. Смотри, а вот здесь, мне кажется, будет лучше спеть повыше, как думаешь?  
— Посмотрим. Попробуем.  
Почерк у него был очень неровным, но, напрягаясь, Тилиан понимал, что было написано на листе.

  
— Я слышал, что ты записал сольник, — совершенно неожиданно произнёс Джон, глядя ему прямо в лицо, отчего Тилиан смутился и в душе надеялся, что не покраснел. — Это похвально.  
— Да, достаточно быстро записал, — сказал Тилиан.- Скоро выйдет. Хотя может и после вашего. У меня бюджет поскромнее, а работы много.

  
— Мы не сильно торопимся, потому что не так давно выпустили альбом с… Джонни, — произнеся это имя, Джон поморщился. — Я и Уилл всегда стараемся часто выпускать альбомы. Наш максимум — два с половиной года. Так что будь готов много работать.  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Тилиан, ощущая, как быстро колотится его сердце. — Я уже достаточно много лет постоянно над чем-то работаю. Мы с Saosin на самом деле записали много материала, жаль, что официально его так и не выпустят.

  
— Я слышал, что они тебя… — Джон помедлил, подбирая нужное слово. Тилиан, осмелев, сам закончил за него:  
— Да, меня опрокинули. Что ж, бывает. Но с вами работа более серьезная и определенная. Мне это нравится.  
— Да, — сказал Джон, немного мрачнея, но добавил, — ты справляешься. Вижу, что ты молодец и Уилл не зря настаивал на том, чтобы мы тебя приняли.  
Тилиану казалось, что он забыл, как нужно дышать. Джон, сдержанно улыбнувшись ему, отошёл. Тут же будто из ниоткуда возник Тим.

  
— О, круто, вы тут болтали, — весело сказал он. — Что тебе сказал?  
— Если кратко, то я молодец, — Тилиан всё-таки покраснел.  
— Что ж, поздравляю, это признание, — Тим хлопнул его по плечу. — Погнали, красавчик, кажется, Мэл уже нас зовёт.

  
Тилиан снова удивился тому, насколько его не раздражало в Тиме то, что раздражало обычно во многих людях. Тим казался настолько обаятельным и хорошим, что просто не мог бесить. И что не говори, а его фангерлинг помогал самооценке Тилиана. Он как группа поддержки — всегда был рядом. Преданная чирлидерша.

  
— А когда альбом выйдет? — спросил Тим, когда они после обеда зашли в бар рядом со студией пропустить по пинте пива. — Я жду, кстати.  
— Да черт знает, может и весной, — честно признался Тилиан. — Там ещё кое-то доделать надо. Пока никак не возьмусь.  
— Буду надеяться, что всё получится, — ободряюще сказал Тим. — Погнали ко мне вечером, я тебя с собакой познакомлю наконец-то.  
— Давай.

  
Они заметили довольно неожиданно зашедшего в бар Джона. Он забавно выглядел в своей красной майке и с взъерошенными волосами. Тим хмыкнул, отпивая пиво из стакана:  
— Ого, какие люди. Наконец-то кое-кто вылезает из своей скорлупки. Что случилось, парад планет? Скорпион в Венере? Или как там бывает?  
— Хэй, — с улыбкой подошел к ним Джон, который, к счастью, не слышал Тима. — Прохлаждаетесь, девочки?

  
— Мы заслужили, — ответил Тим.  
— А ты-то чем? — спросил Джон, ухмыляясь. — Ты вообще просто сидишь и фангерлишь.

  
Тим фыркнул:  
— Это тоже труд! И я развлекаю Тилиана.  
— Да, кстати, — подтвердил тот. — Что я бы без тебя делал.  
— Сдох бы со скуки.

  
— Ой, Тим, иди и принеси мне вишневое, — Джон бросил на стол бумажку. — Пользы от тебя так будет ещё больше. Давай, во имя искусства.

  
Закатив глаза так сильно, что Тилиан испугался, что они сейчас закатятся и никогда больше не выкатятся, Тим пошёл к барной стойке. Джон мягко улыбнулся Тилиану, который из-за этого ощутил даже слишком явное смущение. Мысленно он сослался на непривычность такой открытости Месса.

  
— Иногда я завидую его непосредственности, — признался Джон. — Ты знаешь нашего первого вокалиста… Джонни? Лично.  
— У нас есть общие знакомые, но лично не знаю, — осторожно ответил Тилиан, следя за реакцией Джона.

  
— И слава богу, — сказал тот.- Они с Тимом чем-то похожи, но Тим хотя бы знает какие-то границы. И конечно, не наркоман. Да и на самом деле он лапочка, бесит редко.

  
— Меня пока вообще не бесит, — постарался не отвечать на замечания о наркомании Тилиан.  
— Ага, именно пока, — улыбнулся Джон, глядя, как Тим нёс ему пиво. — А глянь, как вон те девушки на него пялятся-то, — добавил он чуть ли не с завистью. — Куда уж нам всем до него.

  
— На, держи, не подавись, — Тим твёрдо поставил стакан перед Джоном и уселся прямо рядом с поежившимся Тилианом. Несмотря на худобу, Тим будто занимал много места. Он отпил из своего стакана пива. — Интересно, что бы сказал Уилл, если бы знал, что мы тут пиво пьём.

  
— Да ладно, мы же немножко, — сказал Тилиан. — Таким не напьешься.  
— Предлагаю напиться у меня дома вечером, — предложил Тим. — Хотя мой пёс немного злится каждый раз, когда я напиваюсь… Джон, давай к нам присоединяйся.  
— Я не могу, у меня дела, отвертелся тот. –Хочу еще пару текстов немного переделать. Я придумал там кое-что интересное, потом покажу Тилиану.

  
Он вздрогнул, услышав, как Месс своим высоким, но приятным ровным голосом произнёс его имя. Тилиан быстро отпил из стакана ещё пива, стараясь не показывать то, насколько смущен он был. Непонятно из-за чего. Тим и Джон, к счастью, ничего не заметили. Они допили пиво, болтая, и ушли обратно в студию, чтобы работать дальше.

3

  
Запись альбома с группой определенно привнесла положительную динамику в жизнь Тилиана. Да и Джон, за редким исключением, начал вести себя гораздо приветливее, хоть и всё равно держался немного в стороне, в отличие от того же Тима, который, казалось, прилип к нему раз и навсегда. Уилл поражал Тилиана своей терпеливостью, Мэтт — снова умом и скромностью. Тим уже не поражал его ничем, потому что Тилиан постепенно ко всему привык. Джон иногда беседовал с ним о музыке, но никогда о чем-то хоть более-менее личном. Темы прошлых вокалистов он старался больше не казаться, но Тилиану больше и не хотелось ему об этом напоминать.

  
После довольно жесткой маленькой «пьянки» с Тимом, Тилиан проснулся у него дома, испытывая отчего-то легкую тревогу, хотя похмелья не было (да и откуда в таком возрасте). Тилиан с усмешкой взглянул на то, как Тима будил его довольно большой, но ласковый черный лабрадор Райан.  
— Нам пора в студию, — сказал Тилиан, не понимая, отчего он чувствовал себя так нехорошо. — Давай быстрее.

  
В ответ Тим простонал что-то нечленораздельное. Они собрались и достаточно быстро доехали до студии на его машине. К счастью, не опоздали. Мэл быстро погнал Тилиана записываться. Тот тайно надеялся, что Джон тоже придёт, и они встретятся. С удивлением он поймал себя на этом. Слишком много (лишних и неуместных) чувств по отношению ко второму вокалисту. Ему не пришлось долго ждать. Джон пришёл. Он выглядел на удивление довольным.

  
— Привет, — поздоровался с Тилианом Джон и тут же с ухмылкой обратился к Тиму. — Вчера такую девулю встретил, умную, красивую, охренеть просто.  
Тим ухмыльнулся в ответ и потребовал более подробного рассказа. Тилиану бы хотелось этого не слышать, но он всё равно слушал и испытывал зависть. Нет, он завидовал не Джону. С ужасом он понял, что завидовал девушке. Видимо, на его лице проступило настолько сильное и мрачное удивление, что Тим это заметил.

  
— Хэй, Тилыч, у тебя всё нормально? — спросил Тим.  
— Всё прекрасно, я просто себя после вчерашнего нехорошо чувствую, — отмахнулся он, исподлобья взглянув на Джона. Тот казался ему удивительным и прекрасным, как красива была его улыбка практически во все белоснежные тридцать два зуба. Неутешительный и навязчивый вывод напрашивался сам собой, но Тилиану не хотелось этого признавать. Он решил окунуться в работу над записью куплетов из Honey Revenge. Мэл был доволен, хотя Тилиан боялся, что его голос будет дрожать. Джон тоже был доволен.

  
— Ты какой-то прям зеленый, — заметил он. — Пили вчера?  
— Ага, — ответил Тилиан. — Двадцать пять лет уже не восемнадцать.

  
Его сердце и так колотилось, когда он видел, как Джон улыбался и разговаривал с Тимом. А теперь, когда он был так близко, сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Джон положил ему руку на плечо.

  
— Круто у тебя с Honey Revenge*** получается. Мне кажется, наши голоса звучат очень круто вместе, не находишь?  
— Да, конечно, я сразу так подумал, — сказал Тилиан и побледнел. Джон с интересом оглядел его.  
— Слушай, ты сегодня и так много сделал, может, домой пойдёшь? — спросил Джон. — Ты выглядишь совсем нехорошо. Давай.  
— Ладно, ты прав, — смирился Тилиан. — Мне действительно лучше пойти домой и отдохнуть.

  
Он объяснил ситуацию уже обеспокоенному Тиму, который сразу предложил отвезти его домой, но Тилиан отказался из желания побыть одному, затем Тим попросил его сразу написать, как он доберётся домой, на что Тилиан согласился. Он, еле держась на ногах, добрался до такси и вернулся домой. Поднявшись на лифте на свой седьмой этаж, он завалился в квартиру и, скинув обувь, упал на диван. Голову разрывали мысли. Тилиан тяжело вздохнул. Не могло быть такого, не могло. И поговорить даже ему было не с кем. Он побоялся бы рассказывать о таком болтливому Тиму. Только если порыться в соцсетях, вспомнив старых знакомых. Ему неожиданно стало одиноко, хотя на самом деле он был не один. Но никого особенно близкого он пока не смог встретить. Изливать душу участникам группы было опасно. Тилиан тяжело вздохнул. Он не мог разобраться в своих чувствах прямо сейчас. Но одно было ясно.  
Ему нравился Джон Месс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * c альбома Happiness 2009 г.  
> ** c альбома Downtown Battle Mountain 2007 г.  
> *** с альбома Acceptance Speech 2013 г.


	2. We own the night

1

  
Спустя два года Тилиан влился в группу так, будто был там с самого начала. Тим, услышав его сольник ещё до выпуска, был крайне впечатлен и дал очень ценный совет Тилиану — поработать над тем, чтобы фишки более поп/ар-н-би вокала из сольника можно было применить и к музыке DGD. Тилиан немного сомневался, но потихоньку начал этим заниматься. Он не знал, как к изменениям отнесутся другие участники группы, но, как оказалось, при записи Instant Gratification они были впечатлены вокалом Тилиана. За эти пару лет туров и работы над музыкой они с Тимом стали ещё ближе, хоть и Тилиан всё ещё не решался рассказывать ему про свои внезапно появившиеся чувства к Мессу. Тилиан старался их подавлять, и у него даже в итоге получилось. Джон относился к нему крайне приветливо и уважительно, но они никогда не тусили наедине. Лишь иногда вместе со всеми в баре или у кого-нибудь дома. Они не переписывались и попросту особо не общались. Он даже чаще разговаривал с Мэттом и Уиллом, но только не с Джоном. Тилиан не мог понять, как сблизиться с ним и стоило ли, поскольку чувства тогда бы было ещё сложнее контролировать. Иногда (даже часто) Месс будто сходил с ума и пугал Тилиана, особенно на сцене, чем ещё сильнее привлекал его к себе. И Тилиан замечал, что за эти пару лет ему не понравилась ни одна женщина и даже ни один мужчина. На самом деле, с таким ритмом жизни Тилиану на это времени и не хватало.  
После записи Instant Gratification и до тура у Тилиана было много свободного времени, которое он не знал куда деть. Доставать Тима каждый день ему не хотелось, поскольку он понимал, что у басиста тоже есть какая-то своя жизнь, и как бы тот ни любил его, они могли в конце концов достать друг друга, а Тилиан этого опасался. Ему не хотелось быть навязчивым. Он сидел дома и смотрел какой-то сериал, когда на телефон пришло сообщение от связывавшегося с ним ранее Джонни Крейга. Тилиан и сам не понимал, как так получилось, что они познакомились, но да, это случилось. Джонни поначалу прикрывался лишь написанием совместной музыки, нахваливая талант Тилиана, который также лестно отзывался о его способностях, затем, немного разговорившись о музыке, они решили как-нибудь встретиться и пообщаться вживую. Тилиан без какой-либо задней мысли согласился. И вот, в один пятничный день он получил сообщение от Крейга:  
«Привет, Тилиан, как поживаешь? Я в городе по делам, но мы можем встретиться прямо сегодня».

  
Тилиан, подумав, что Джонни, видимо, очень любил спонтанные встречи, напечатал ответ:  
«Привет. Да, конечно, давай, делать нечего».

  
Джонни дал ему адрес какой-то кафешки, где Тил никогда не был. Он собрался, оделся, особенно не заботясь о своём внешнем виде, поймал такси и отправился по адресу. Он оглядел здание кафе. Всё довольно обычно. Внутри он уже заметил издалека Джонни, благодаря его рыжей макушке, мужчина нетерпеливо постукивал по столу. Он выглядел немного устало, но хотя бы не болезненно. Тилиан приветственно помахал ему рукой и приблизился к его столику.

  
— Тилиан, здравствуй, — с улыбкой сказал Джонни, пожав ему руку.  
— Привет. Надеюсь, ты тут недолго сидишь, — вежливо сказал Тил, располагаясь напротив. Он посмотрел на всегда довольно экстравагантно выглядящего Джонни с его взъерошенными рыжими волосами, татуировками на лице, майкой в полоску и порванными джинсами. Он развалился на диване, довольно открыто и бесцеремонно оглядывая Тилиана. Тот в душе слегка смутился, но виду не подал.

  
— Записывать альбом закончили? — прямо спросил Джонни, прищурившись.  
— Ага, вот только что, — ответил Тилиан, беря в руки меню.  
— Мы тоже записались, — задумчиво сказал Джонни. — Местами казалось, что получается полная херня, но знаешь, в итоге нравится.

  
— У меня такого чувства не было, просто нравится. Получилось волшебно, я старался и работал много над улучшением своего стиля, — заметил Тилиан, решив взять себе лишь кофе.  
— Верю тебе, милый, — сказал Джонни, ища глазами официантку. — В Strawberry Swisher* ты был удивительно хорош. Иногда даже пересматриваю.

  
Тилиан покраснел, не понимая, за что принимать слова Джонни. Комплимент вокалу? Подкат? Непонятно. Всё это в принципе было слишком… слишком. Джонни заказал себе приличную порцию пасты и пинту пива, а Тилиан кофе, из-за чего Джонни посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
— Они тебе совсем не платят, что ли? — довольно ядовито, но с серьезным лицом сказал Джонни.

  
— Я сытно поел дома, потому что заранее не знал о нашей встрече, — решил ответить ему тем же Тилиан. Собеседник хмыкнул. Он развалился на диване, уже чуть ли не утекая под стол. Тилу это казалось не слишком приличным, но он вежливо промолчал.  
— Слышал бы ты, какие крутые мы песни для альбома сочинили, — сказал Тилиан, улыбаясь. — Парочка — просто настоящее волшебство.  
— Я уверен, что ты говоришь правду, — сказал Джонни, поднимая кружку с пивом. — За твой прекрасный голос.

  
— Да ладно, прекрати, — усмехнулся Тилиан. — У тебя он не менее прекрасный. Я говорил тебе, как было сложно петь Lemon Meringue Tie? Ну, так вот. Пиздец как сложно.  
Джонни ухмыльнулся, впервые услышав от Тилиана мат.

  
— Я пришлю тебе альбом, он правда пока не сведен до конца, — сказал Джонни. — Послушай.  
— О да, конечно, — обрадованно ответил Тилиан. Приятное чувство эксклюзивности разлилось по телу. — А я не могу тебе прислать, но… Знаешь что? Я могу спеть хотя бы один трек! Я знаю, как его играть на гитаре.

  
— Ох, — подмигнул ему Джонни. — Домой меня собрался к себе повести?  
— Ну да, — недоуменно ответил Тилиан, не совсем понимая намеков. — Можно. Знаешь, иногда заебывает общаться только с участниками своей группы, иногда хочется поговорить хотя бы с кем-то ещё, какими бы они хорошими и замечательными ни были…

  
— О да, знаю, они меня конкретно заебывали когда-то, да так, что хотелось в лес сбежать, — подтвердил Джонни. — Особенно Джон. Ты не представляешь, каким иногда невыносимым он был…  
— Джон? Невыносимым? — удивился Тилиан. — Никогда такого не было.

  
— У нас постоянно. При этом я уверен, что он всем говорит, что самый надоедливый из нас двоих я, но на самом деле это было взаимно, — ухмыльнулся Джонни. — Иногда у него просто ужасное шило в жопе.  
Тилиан ощутил себя уязвленно и глупо одновременно. Джонни, казалось, заметил это. Он с аппетитом набросился на пасту, которую принесла официантка. Тилиан отпил кофе, стараясь делать вид, что всё нормально.

  
— Джон — хороший пупсик, — медленно произнёс Джонни. — Жаль, что мы так разошлись. Ну, в целом, они меня хотя бы не ненавидят… Вроде.  
— Да, он такой, — глухо произнёс Тилиан. — И очень талантливый.  
— Ага, когда мы были на сцене вместе, это казалось чем-то… особенным. Сейчас такого не бывает.  
— Да, особенное, со мной такого никогда не было, — вздохнул Тилиан. — Он такой…такой…

  
— Хороший, замечательный, талантливый, умный, красивый, — ухмыльнувшись, закончил за него Джонни. Тилиан смутился, но кивнул. — Иногда кажется, что все планеты должны крутиться вокруг Джона Месса.  
— Согласен, — слишком жарко для себя подтвердил Тилиан, отчего Джонни поднял бровь, пока доедал пасту. Неожиданно у Тилиана зазвонил телефон. Он с удивлением посмотрел на экран.– Вот и он.

  
— Слушаю? — сказал он, взяв трубку.  
— Привет, Тил, — раздался в трубке довольно бодрый голос Джона. — Завтра к одиннадцати погнали на репу, Уилл захотел нас попинать. Я решил сам тебе сообщить эту прекрасную весть. Надеюсь, ты ужасно рад.

  
— О боже, да, очень, — дрожащим голосом ответил Тилиан, слабо улыбаясь. — Увидимся завтра тогда.  
Он заметил на себе внимательный взгляд Джонни, и это ему совсем не понравилось. Тилиан ощущал себя пьяным подростком, который пытался не спалиться перед родителями, но, кажется, родители всё поняли.

  
— Джон звонил, завтра на репетицию, — пояснил Тилиан, откладывая телефон в сторону. — Ну и слава богу.  
— Хочешь с ним встретиться? — усмехнулся Джонни, заканчивая пить пиво. Тилиан поперхнулся кофе.  
— Со всеми встретиться, тем более надо репетировать, — уверенно сказал он. — Конечно, я рад буду с ним встретиться. Я и с тобой рад был встретиться.— Ух, это приятно, — ухмыльнулся Джонни. — Сейчас допьём и погуляем немного. Немного, потому что я сегодня слегка заебался, но пивка для рывка — реально действенный принцип.

  
Тилиан хотел было заплатить за кофе сам, но Джонни не принял от него деньги. Кофе, конечно, было очень недорогим, но Тилиан был слегка удивлён этим несколько демонстративным жестом со стороны Джонни. В целом, пару раз ему казалось, будто он на свидании, а не просто дружеской встрече. Особенно, из-за несколько по-плотоядному хитрого взгляда Крейга, который во время прогулки время от времени старался коснуться руки или плеча Тилиана. Тот начинал думать, что Джонни был далеко не так плох, каким его описывали, он был достаточно внимательным слушателем, даже заботливым по отношению к Тилу, в один момент пообещав свою посильную помощь в любой ситуации. Тилиан был слегка смущен, но доверчиво отвечал тем же.

  
— А ведь им повезло с тобой, — сказал Джонни на где-то тридцатой минуте их медленной прогулки. — Теперь, когда мы знакомы, я понимаю, почему они тебя взяли.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Тил, — но взяли они меня потому, что посчитали, что я пою хорошо и в целом стабилен.  
— Даже знаю, откуда у них взялся такой критерий для отбора, –хмыкнул Джонни.

  
— Но Джон немного сомневался, что я стабилен, — нахмурился Тилиан. — Из-за того, что я не поладил с тремя группами, не считая моей первой.  
— Тебя это так огорчает? — немного хитро забегав глазами, сказал Джонни. — В любом случае, он передумал.  
— Да, огорчало, — сказал Тилиан. — Мне и сейчас кажется, что я ему недостаточно нравлюсь. С Уиллом они близкие друзья, а я… Я даже с ним ни разу наедине не тусил за два года.

  
— Он такой вот, не со всеми идёт на близкий контакт, — пожал плечами Джонни. — Мы были близки, да. Не знаю, как так вышло, но общались хорошо. Он и сейчас не держит на меня зла. Но всё же, не говори им, что я в городе.  
— Ладно, — сказал Тил, не задумываясь об этом.

  
— А тебе так нужно сближение с Мессом? — будто удивился Джонни.  
— Да, я бы хотел, — признался Тилиан, удивляясь своей открытости. — Он такой интересный человек, я думаю, что ты сам знаешь…

  
— Конечно, но я не старался, — ответил Джонни, замечая тяжелый вздох Тилиана. — Он сильного успеха у женщин не имеет, но некоторым действительно нравится.  
— Ага, успех у женщин имеет Тим, — улыбнулся Тилиан. — Правда, иногда мне кажется, что и у мужчин тоже, а что самое забавное — он будто бы и не против.  
— Ну вот, — усмехнулся Джонни. — А Месс — непоколебимый гетеро.

  
Тилиан помрачнел, не замечая довольного вида собеседника. Ему казалось, будто внутри что-то оборвалось, и стало тяжело дышать. Он постарался сделать вид, что всё нормально, но ничто не могло укрыться от глаз Джонни.

  
— Быть гетеро — скучно, — аккуратно и полушутливо заявил он. — И совсем не весело. Разнообразие — вот это весело.  
— Да, — бессознательно ответил Тилиан, — мне вообще всё равно.

  
Джонни усмехнулся, услышав это и, будто бы утешая, положил руку на его плечо.  
— Ничего страшного, вам с Джоном ещё долго работать вместе, может сблизитесь. Я уверен, он не устоит перед тобой, — Джонни подмигнул. Тилиан неловко улыбнулся, в тот момент просто мечтая о смерти.

2

  
Первым, что сказал Тилиан с утра, было звонкое «НАХУЙ ЭТО ДЕРЬМО». Он вскочил из кресла, где уснул, когда напился вечером, и, взглянув на время, принялся собираться на репетицию. Он уже опаздывал. Тилиан переоделся и стремительно выскочил на улицу, чуть не забыв закрыть дверь. Он максимально быстро доехал до базы, чуть не споткнувшись на пороге в спешке. Тилиан ненавидел опаздывать и торопиться, потому что его ноги в такие моменты будто стремились отказаться работать быстро.

  
— Ты какой-то помятый сегодня, — сказал Тим, озабоченно почесав голову. В тот день он был каким-то особенно изящным и красивым, отчего Тилиан ощутил себя ещё более ужасным неряхой.  
— Я вчера решил по спорту пройти весь город пешком, ужасно устал и уснул прямо в кресле, — соврал Тилиан, не испытывая особых угрызений совести. Ему не хотелось посвящать кого-либо из группы в их с Джонни знакомство. Пока что. Тим восхищенно посмотрел на него. Джон с интересом окинул их взглядом:

  
— Как-то ты поздно сегодня, Тилиан, — заметил он. — Иди готовься быстрее, и так тебя долго ждали.  
Тилиану хотелось огрызнуться, но благоразумия хватило, чтобы осознать, что он был бы не прав. Злиться на Джона за то, что он, Тилиан, не мог ему понравиться? Это глупо. Тем более, что он действительно опоздал. Размышляя об этом, Тилиан готовился к репетиции, пока Уилл и Джон мирно беседовали рядом с проверяющим установку Мэттом. Тим с интересом посматривал на Тилиана, делая вид, что копается в телефоне. К ним зашёл Эндрю, их туровый второй гитарист, еще и бывший вокалистом группы Eidola, подписанных на небольшой лейбл Свона. Тим мгновенно оторвался от телефона, внимательно осмотрев Эндрю после того, как поздоровался с ним.

  
— Ага, наш принц уже тут, — сказал Тим мирно улыбающемуся Эндрю. — Сейчас начнём.  
Репетиция далась Тилиану сложно, но он даже справлялся. Самым болезненным было даже не физическое состояние, а вид самого Джона, который казался ему таким близким, но в то же время недосягаемым. После репы Уилл предупредил его о том, что и завтра они встречаются, на что Тилиан с отсутствующим видом пробормотал нечто абсолютно непонятное. Пожав плечами, Уилл пошёл собираться. Джон ему даже ничего не сказал и тоже убежал, видимо, по своим делам. В груди у Тила что-то неприятно ныло. Он заметил, как весело общаются Эндрю и Тим, который, видимо, слишком восхищался его бородой. Тилиан посмотрел на них чуть ли не с ревностью. Ему было немного одиноко. От Джонни пришло сообщение:  
«Сегодня всё в силе?»

  
Тилиан задумался. А почему бы и нет? Благо он убирался дома пару дней назад. Ответив Крейгу, он отправился домой. Там он достал почти полную бутылку виски, протёр гитару. Он быстро принял душ, еле успел переодеться, как в дверь позвонили. Тилиан быстро открыл её. На пороге стоял Джонни, облокотившись о стенку.  
— Хэй, детка, привет, — бесцеремонно сказал он, отчего в голову Тилиана закралось подозрение, что он уже был под чем-то. — Я уже скучал по тебе.

  
Джонни неожиданно обнял его, но Тилиан отнёсся к этому спокойно. Он провёл Джонни в комнату, усадив на маленький диван около кофейного столика. Тот скинул с себя легкую куртку и, оставшись в футболке своей группы, развалился на диване. Тилиан налил виски со льдом.  
— Сегодня настроение говно, так что выпьем немножко, — решительно сказал он, садясь рядом с Джонни. Они чокнулись. — За музыку, которую мы написали.  
— И музыку, которую мы ещё сделаем, — довольно воодушевленно добавил Джонни, залив в себя весь стакан сразу.

  
— Хэй, ты так много не пей сразу, — сделал ему замечание Тилиан. — Сбавь обороты.  
— Ой, ну ты и зануда, — протянул Джонни, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Наливай ещё, красавчик.

  
Тилиан налил, потому что, в целом, ему уже было всё равно. После третьего стакана виски начало действовать. Джонни время от времени трогал его, что Тилиану было на удивление приятно. Он засмотрелся на рыжую копну волос собеседника, забавно подпрыгивавшую при резких движениях головой. Тилиану хотелось её потрогать, но пока он держался. Зато Джонни лез к нему, потому Тил наконец-то прочувствовал правоту Месса о крайней тактильности Крейга. Он отвешивал даже слишком много комплиментов внешности Тилиана.

  
— Ты хотел мне спеть что-то с нового альбома, — вспомнил Джонни, осушая следующий стакан.  
— Всё, мы больше не пьём, — объявил Тилиан, унося бутылку. — Сейчас спою, — пообещал он под протестующие возгласы Джонни. Тилиан вернулся и, взяв в руки гитару, сел обратно, немного отстраняясь, чтобы ему хватило места. Гитара, к счастью, уже была настроена. Тилиан прочистил горло и заиграл интро. Джонни, казалось, внимательно слушал его, несмотря на чрезмерно расслабленную позу.

  
— Sick of being in my head and thinkin' about my fate  
And worried about my health.  
Wanna waste away my days with a pretty young thing  
And blow through all my wealth**.

  
С каждой строчкой, казалось, удивление Джонни росло, но он, видимо, был впечатлен. Тилиан продолжал и, дойдя до припева, начал петь выше. Его голос был громче гитары и будто заполнял собой всё пространство. Соседи наверняка обрадовались.  
— Hey, just for the day, we'll pretend I'm made of money.  
I'll be your sugar daddy.  
Hey, let's make a fool of ourselves and crash a party.  
Act like we own the place.

  
Во время строчки про «шуга дэдди» Джонни ухмыльнулся.  
— Текст Месса небось? — спросил он, глядя, как Тилиан откладывает гитару. Тот кивнул, не особо желая сейчас обсуждать Джона снова. Крейг, казалось, всё понял, несмотря на то, что алкоголь на них уже действовал. Тилиану хотелось вытворить что-нибудь абсолютно дурацкое, но он не знал, что именно. Он сел рядом с Джонни, который придвинулся ещё ближе.

  
— Ну, звучит охуенно, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. — Как всегда. А твоим голосом особенно. Предлагаю сделать твой голос национальным достоянием Америки.  
— О боже, прекрати, — закатил глаза Тилиан. — Твой голос должен быть первым достоянием, потом уже мой.  
— Ох, чёрт, — вздохнул Джонни. — А чего мы больше не пьём? Ну-ка.

  
К ужасу Тилиана, Джонни вскочил с дивана и довольно быстро отправился на кухню. Он встал и пошёл следом, протестуя против такого произвола.  
— А ну! Нет уж, хватит! — воскликнул Тилиан. Джонни остановился, с ухмылкой посмотрев на него и медленно произнёс:  
— А что, воду пить будем? Кстати, реально пить хочется, дай кружку, пожалуйста.

  
Тилиан, покачнувшись, выбрал кружку с миленькой овцой, чем вызвал у Джонни глупое хихиканье. Он наполнил кружку водой и протянул Крейгу. Тот быстро осушил её и оставил на столе.  
— Ух, ты такой высокий, — игриво сказал Джонни, глядя на него снизу вверх. Тилиан в удивлении поднял бровь.

  
— Ты только сейчас заметил? — с насмешкой спросил он, ощущая головокружение. — А может это просто вы все гномы…  
— Ой, — закатил глаза Джонни. — И красивый тоже, но занудный иногда.  
— Да и ты ничего, — заметил Тилиан, странно улыбаясь. — Особенно твои волосы рыжие…

  
Он не закончил, как Джонни резко склонил его к себе за шею и поцеловал прямо в губы. Тилиан опешил. Крейг страстно целовал его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Голова кружилась. Тилиан запустил пальцы в волосы Джонни и ответил на поцелуй. Тилиан ощутил горечь виски, но от Крейга по-странному сладко пахло. Тот, бесцеремонно засовывая ему в рот язык, прижал его к стенке кухни, пока руками лапал Тилиана. Тот смутно уже понимал, чего хочет Крейг, но пока не мог осознать, нужно ли ему то же самое. Джонни оторвался от его губ и принялся страстно и шумно целовать его шею, по телу Тилиана пробежали мурашки, а дыхание прервалось. Джонни трогал его грудь, живот и бедра, поэтому Тил тихонько застонал, уже не контролируя себя и ощущая обоюдное возбуждение.

  
— Я хочу тебя, — заявил ему Джонни между поцелуями. Тилиан подумал о том, что они были не настолько пьяны, чтобы сосаться только потому, что они пьяны. И он действительно чувствовал возбуждение.  
— Да, — пробормотал Тилиан, снова целуя Джонни. Тот явно был рад такому раскладу. Они вернулись в комнату и Джонни чуть не сшиб гитару, затем шлепнулся на кровать расстегивая ремень. Он притянул к себе Тилиана и снова принялся страстно его целовать, засовывая руку под рубашку. Тилиан попытался помочь Джонни расстегивать её.

  
— Блять, как долго, — выдохнул тот, оказавшись на Тилиане. Они наконец справились с рубашкой, Джонни принялся целовать его оголенный торс. Прикосновения губ к разгоряченному телу возбуждало Тилиана ещё сильнее. Джонни будто хотелось дышать только запахом его кожи, так страстно он целовал Тилиана. Тот застонал, чувствуя, как рука Джонни оказалась уже на его ширинке. Тилиан пытался вспомнить, когда у него вообще в последний раз был секс. Джонни с каким-то блеском в глазах расстегнул его ширинку и засунул руку в трусы, Тилиану стало совсем жарко. Особенно, когда Джонни нащупал его член и без промедления вытащил. Он стянул с Тилиана джинсы и штаны, пока тот потянул с него футболку. Джонни снял её и отбросил в сторону, аТилиан с интересом, но максимально ненавязчиво посмотрел на татуировки на его удивительно бледной коже. Джонни склонился к его члену и почти мгновенно взял его в рот, к удивлению Тилиана, полностью и довольно умело. Тил почувствовал свой член у Джонни в глотке и застонал, в то время как в голове промелькнула не очень приятная мысль о том, что кончит он, наверное, скоро. Джонни продолжал ему отсасывать, причем довольно активно, поглаживая его по животу. Интересно, что подумают соседи, если услышат его довольно громкие стоны, но быстро забыл об этом. Он зарылся пальцами в рыжие волосы Джонни, испытывая от этого определенное удовольствие. Тилиан был обычно не особо эмоциональным во время секса, но в тот момент громко стонал из-за того, что так хорошо ему ещё никогда не отсасывали. Это было довольно грубо, но приносило слишком сильное удовольствие.

  
— Садись мне на лицо, — сказал Джонни, отрываясь от его члена. Тилиан покраснел. — Ты ссыкуешь, что ли? Давай, не бойся.  
Немного опасаясь, что может не получиться, Тилиан, опираясь на грудь лежащего Джонни, сел ему на лицо.

  
— Чёрт, — простонал Тилиан, когда язык Джонни оказался у его заднего прохода. Тил наклонился чуть вперёд, дотягиваясь до штанов Джонни благодаря своему росту и расстегнул ширинку, чувствуя, что член Крейга уже встал. Тилиан принялся надрачивать ему рукой, чувствуя, что сам скоро кончит.  
— Джонни, — простонал Тилиан, остановившись из-за предчувствия оргазма. — Чёрт.

  
Несмотря ни на что, он продолжил рукой аккуратно, но усиленно дрочить Крейгу, удивляясь мысленно приличному размеру его члена. Джонни тоже не останавливался, снова вернувшись к члену Тилиана, который уже чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

  
— Джонни, я сейчас… — простонал он, решив оповестить Крейга об этом. Тот засунул его член себе в глотку максимально глубоко в таком положении, отчего Тилиан практически взорвался. Он трогал член тоже постанывающего Джонни с наслаждением, удивляясь, почему никогда раньше он не занимался сексом с мужчинами в отличие от Крейга, видимо. Тилиан кончил ему прямо в рот с громким стоном, чувствуя поглаживания по бедрам и заднице. Закончив, Тилиан наклонился ещё ниже, решив всё же попробовать взять в рот и член Джонни тоже. Сначала у него получалось не очень умело, но Джонни был терпелив. Он поглаживал Тилиана по заднице, пока тот старательно ему отсасывал.

  
— Да, Тилиан, вот так, — нежно простонал Джонни, что мотивировало Тилиана стараться ещё сильнее. К его удивлению, ему нравилось происходящее, пусть это и было чем-то весьма необычным. Джонни начал дышать ещё тяжелее, простонав что-то вроде «О боже, да, я кончаю». Тилиан облизывал головку, что больше всего нравилось Джонни, который затем наконец кончил ему прямо в рот без предупреждения, что привело Тилиана в некоторое недоумение, а особенно не сильно приятный, но терпимый вкус спермы, которую он проглотил. Джонни сладко выдохнул, когда Тилиан упал на кровать рядом.

  
— У меня такого опыта никогда не было, — признался тот. — Никогда раньше.  
— Тебе же понравилось, пупсик? — нежно спросил Джонни, переворачиваясь на живот. — Ты так прекрасен и хорош.

  
— Конечно, да, — ответил Тилиан, глазами ища хотя бы свои трусы и джинсы. — Соседям, надеюсь, тоже понравилось. Непривычно им, конечно.  
— Ты что, тут никогда не ебался? — удивился Джонни. Тилиан покачал головой. — А я думал, что такой красавчик, как ты, уже всех цыпочек на районе перетрахал.

  
— У меня не было на это времени, — оправдался Тилиан, на что Джонни хмыкнул с сомнением:  
— Всегда можно время при желании найти, киса. Ты такой красивый.  
— Оставайся на ночь уже, — перебил его Тилиан, наконец находя свои трусы, но всё же не надевая их. Джонни шлёпнул его по заднице, отчего Тилиан ощутил то ли возмущение, то ли возбуждение, но произошедшее между ними ему действительно нравилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Strawberry Swisher Pt 3. с альбома Acceptance Speech 2013 г.  
> ** Death of a Strawberry с Instant Gratification 2015 г.


	3. An inspired liar

1

  
К концу тура в поддержку альбома Mothership, который и вышел в середине этого тура, Тилиан испытывал крайнюю усталость. Он сидел на своей кровати в едущем автобусе, чувствуя тошноту. Тилиан глубоко вздохнул. К тому же он постоянно боялся, что остальные участники группы сегодня, на последнем концерте, заметят, что между ним и Джонни что-то есть. Крейг и Курт должны были присоединиться к ним, чтобы исполнить старые песни в честь десятилетия группы. Тилиан радостно предчувствовал это событие, но в то же время его терзал страх. И, к тому же, он соскучился по Джонни. Все участники группы уже были в курсе, что они с Крейгом знакомы, но деталей, конечно, не знали. Серьёзных отношений Джонни, кстати, не хотелось, но Тилиан из-за этого и не страдал. Часто его сильно пугали некоторые аспекты жизни Джонни, с которыми ему не очень хотелось иметь что-то общее. Они никогда не говорили друг другу о своих чувствах, потому что их особо и не было. Была просто приятная симпатия, приятное времяпрепровождение и творческое сотрудничество, вылившееся в пару фитов. Несколько раз Тилиан задумывался о том, как часто люди, сотрудничавшие творчески, ещё и периодически занимались сексом.

  
Тилиан зашёл на кухню, где за небольшим столиком, встроенным в стенку, играли в карты Тим и Эндрю. Тилиан каждый раз глядя на них, замечал то, с каким благоговением смотрел Тим на Эндрю, когда тот не видел.

  
— На раздевание играете? — с абсолютно каменным лицом спросил Тилиан. Тим от неожиданности прыснул со смеху. Эндрю, почесав бороду, ответил:  
— К сожалению, нет.  
— Можем и на раздевание, — сказал Тим, ухмыляясь. Эндрю закатил глаза. — Ну, вдвоём скучно.  
— Нет уж, я в таком участия не принимаю, ответил Тилиан, наливая себе стакан воды.

  
— У, зануда, — сказал Тим. Они продолжили играть в карты. Тилиан ушел обратно и лег на свою кровать. Джон сидел с Уиллом дальше, у телевизора. Тилиан пытался понять, где они вообще и как скоро приедут, но идти к Майку, их водителю, было лень. Поэтому он максимально громко крикнул:  
— Тим, Эндрю, мы скоро приедем?

  
— Через час где-то, — крикнул в ответ Эндрю. Минут пять Тилиан залипал в инстаграм, и он услышал, как Эндрю тихо напевал что-то Тиму, видимо, из новой песни его группы Eidola. Тилиан снова задумался о том, что в туре Тим и Эндрю слишком много времени проводили вместе, они всегда приглашали его к ним присоединиться, но ему становилось неловко, будто он мешал их идиллии, потому что Тим и Эндрю вели себя почти как влюбленная парочка.

  
Когда они наконец приехали прямо к площадке, Тилиан облегченно вздохнул и вышел из автобуса. Его наконец-то перестало мутить. Джон и Уилл тоже вышли с оборудованием.  
— Вам помочь? — спросил Тилиан.

— Иди Мэтту помоги, а то Рею плохо, донести не могут, — сказал Джон, помогая Уиллу.

  
Тилиану даже нравилась дружелюбная и легкая суета перед шоу. Они почти никогда не ругались, хорошо организовывали свои действия и работали вместе. Тоже одна из причин, почему Тилиану комфортно в этой группе. Все споры и разногласия разрешались, особенно благодаря Уиллу и тому уважению, какое абсолютно все к нему испытывали.

  
Тилиан помог Мэтту, который, кстати, уже отрастил себе замечательную бороду. Он, Уилл, Эндрю и Тилиан начали проверять звук. С другой стороны зала послышались какие-то крики. Тилиан пригляделся и увидел, что к сцене бежит Джон, который несёт на своей спине Тима. Тилиан услышал, как засмеялся Эндрю, увидев это. Да, зрелище крайне весёлое.

  
— И это взрослые мужики, с которыми я играю в группе, — вздохнул Уилл, улыбаясь Тилиану. — Мне нравится, кстати.  
— И мне, — широко улыбнулся тот. Джон наконец притащил к ним Тима. Вместе они смотрелись особенно смешно в тот момент из-за того, что Тим был выше Джона. Басист спрыгнул с его спины и направился к лестничке, ведущей на сцену.

  
— Фух, — выдохнул Джон, широко улыбаясь и глядя на Тилиана, который тоже не мог сдержать улыбку. — Хочешь? Давай, прыгай!  
— Ну-у-у, — скептически протянул Тилиан. — Я сомневаюсь, что ты выдержишь.

  
Действительно, из-за большей мышечной массы он был тяжелее, чем довольно худощавый Тим. Джон скривился.  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, дорогой, — чуть ли не заигрывая, сказал он. Внутри у Тилиана что-то отозвалось, но он не дрогнул.  
— Ах так? — спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ну, тогда давай, поворачивайся.

  
Джон повернулся спиной к сцене, Тилиан обхватил его ногами и тот взял его себе на спину. От такого близкого физического контакта с Джоном Тилиану подурнело. Джон бережно, но очень крепко держал его ноги, что удивляло Тила.  
— Ты такой сильный, — выдохнул он прямо в уху Мессу.  
— А ты сомневался во мне? — с ухмылкой спросил тот. — Держись крепко.

  
Тим достал телефон и принялся снимать их прямо со сцены. Они весело выбежали из клуба прямо на улицу, Тилиан в глубине души надеялся, что прохожих там не будет и их никто не увидит. Но он ошибался. Когда они остановились за дверьми, Тилиан с неохотой слез с Джона, который уже действительно сильно запыхался.  
— Чёрт возьми, — тяжело дышал тот, опираясь на колени.- Ты действительно тяжелее Тима. Звезда качалки.

  
Тилиан широко улыбнулся ему, как они увидели, что к ним идёт он, Джонни Крейг. Тилиан постарался принять максимально нейтральное выражение лица, глядя на то, как тот бодро шагал к ним, пока его небрежно расстегнутый жилет болтался по бокам, а его рыжие волосы выглядывали из-под нахлобученной шапки. Тилиан, однако, заметил слегка смущенное замешательство Джона, который, казалось, не знал, как себя вести. Джонни подошел к ним.

  
— Хэй, Джон, здарова, — он пожал тому руку. — Рад тебя видеть, — он обернулся к Тилиану и крепко его обнял, отчего тот испытал сильнейшее смущение, наблюдая за замешательством Джона. В тот момент Тилиан очень плохо понимал, действительно ли стоит ему проявлять какие-то чувства к Джонни или ему всё ещё нужен Месс. В тот момент Тилиан разозлился сам на себя. Он тоже крепко обнял Джонни и сказал ему:  
— Так рад, что ты пришел, и сегодня мы выступаем вместе, милый. Нам надо звук чекнуть, кстати.

  
По пути к сцене Тилиан злился на себя ещё сильнее, осознавая, что он будто хотел заставить Джона ревновать. Такая глупость, это было так тупо, но ему действительно хотелось. Он слушал довольно дружелюбную болтовню Джонни и Джона, но сам в основном молчал, задумавшись.

  
— Не знал, что вы так хорошо знакомы, — тихо сказал Тилиану Джон, пока Крейг поднялся на сцену, чтобы поздороваться с остальными.  
— Мне кажется, ты вообще ничего об этом не знаешь, — неосознанно сказал Тилиан, мгновенно пожалев об этом и потому закусив губу. Джон с удивлением посмотрел на него:  
— Будь осторожен с Джонни.

  
Тилиан чуть не закатил глаза, но сдержался. Они продолжили настраиваться. Вскоре пришёл и Курт, всегда излучавший только доброту и тепло. Тилиан был действительно рад его видеть, они крепко обнялись, хотя Тил чуть не запутался в волосах Курта, которые доставали тому до лопаток, отчего тот мягко рассмеялся.

  
— Альбом потрясающий, — сказал Курт, кладя руку на плечо Тилиану. — Твой вокал просто офигенный, он стал даже лучше с предыдущего альбома.

— Твой тоже потрясающий, — сказал Тилиан, посмотрев в добрые глаза Курта. — Надеюсь, у нас с тобой тоже будет фит. Постараюсь ребятам вбросить эту идею к следующему альбому.  
— Это круто, — улыбнулся Курт. — А я сейчас хочу уйти в сольное творчество.  
— Да я тоже много делаю, это всегда интересно. Правда, времени на жизнь всё меньше и меньше. Ну, ты понимаешь, иногда хочется просто посидеть и залипнуть хотя бы день, ничего не делая…

  
Тилиан, оглядев Джонни и в очередной раз обрадовавшись, что тот не под кайфом, отвёл его в сторону.  
— Ну, ты чего? — спросил Джонни, усмехаясь. — А если нас спалят?  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я тут тебя засосать пытаюсь, — вздохнул Тилиан.

  
— А хотелось бы, да? — хихикнул Джонни. Тил ткнул его локтем в бок. — Бля ты такой красивый, высокий, это так возбуждает…  
— Расслабься, нам выступать ещё скоро, — отмахнулся Тилиан. — Сдерживай свои порывы.

  
— Хотя бы один поцелуй, — чрезмерно умоляюще взглянул на него Джонни с лёгкой усмешкой. — Я так по тебе соскучился.

  
Тилиан кивнул в сторону туалета, думая о том, насколько это романтично и отправился туда. Джонни отправился следом, оглянувшись. В туалете они мгновенно чуть ли не бросились друг к другу в объятья, беспечно забыв обо всём. Джонни, встав на цыпочки, страстно целовал его в губы, пока Тилиан, обнимая его, отвечал на поцелуи. Он ощутил опасность, когда Джонни принялся целовать его шею и лапать его тело, потому Тилиан мягко, но решительно отстранился.

  
— Всё, — сказал он. — Слишком опасно.  
Джонни фыркнул и вышел из помещения. Тилиан пожалел, что они сначала не проверили кабинки. Он огляделся. Вроде всё было нормально. Но дверь одной из кабинок открылась, и оттуда с охреневшим лицом вышел Тим. Тилиан в ужасе затаил дыхание.

  
— Ты и Джонни Крейг?! — громко спросил он. — Серьёзно?  
— Боже, Тим, пожалуйста, не ори, — пробормотал Тилиан. — И поглядывать нехорошо.  
— Я думал, что мы друзья, — оскорбленно сказал Тим.- А ты от меня это скрывал. И сколько это у вас?  
— Больше года, — Тилиан покраснел. — Всё не совсем так.

  
Другая группа уже проверяла звук. Значит, людей уже пускают, и в туалет могут зайти.  
— Пойдём отсюда, поговорим в другом месте, — сказал Тилиан и, не терпя возражений, вышел из туалета. Он прошёл через весь зал, поднялся через сцену в относительно тесную гримерку и оглянулся, увидев, что Тим зашёл следом. Тот упал на небольшой диван, всё ещё с крайним удивлением глядя на Тилиана. Он смутился и осознал, что ему стало стыдно за то, что он скрывал правду и не доверял Тиму, но и причины на это были.

  
— Это он тебя заставил молчать, да? — спросил Тим, хмурясь.  
— Нет, просто есть вещи, которые я никому не могу рассказать, — сказал Тилиан. Внутри всё сжалось от осознания, что их с Джонни тайна принадлежит теперь не только им.

  
— Зашибись, — грустно буркнул Тим. — И что ещё ты скрываешь?  
— Есть ещё кое-что, — ответил Тилиан, нервно постукивая по столу. — Но я не знаю, могу ли я сказать…  
— Да что ж такое, — возмущенно выдохнул Тим. — Какие мы друзья, если ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Ты прости, конечно, — сказал Тилиан, — но когда мы только познакомились, у меня возникло ощущение, что секреты хранить ты не умеешь. И это напрямую касается группы.

  
— Тогда тем более, — сказал Тим, вздыхая. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы что-то пошло не так.  
— Я тоже, поэтому и молчал.  
— Ну, что сказать, — покачал головой Тим. — Нечего.  
— Ты тоже не всегда абсолютно открыт со мной, — заметил Тилиан. — Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты смотришь на Эндрю?

  
Тим густо покраснел. Он открывал и закрывал рот, выдавливая из себя странные звуки.  
— Я… Ну…  
— Да я никому не скажу, — уверил его Тилиан. — Можешь на меня положиться. Давай поговорим потом, окей?  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Тим и ушёл. Тилиан, немного помедлив, решил заняться делом — готовиться к выступлению.

2

Весь концерт Тилиана не покидала какая-то тревога. На моменте, когда пришел Курт, они с Джоном вышли за сцену в гримерку и сели там на два дивана. Тилиан испытывал лёгкое волнение из-за того, что они с Джоном редко оставались наедине. Тот, впрочем, сразу залез в свой телефон, видимо, пока не особо желая коммуницировать. Тилиан последовал его примеру. Он увидел сообщение от арендодателей с совсем не весёлыми вестями. Тилиан невольно выругался.

  
— Вот чёрт, — сказал он. — Ну какого ж ху…  
— Что случилось? — удивленно спросил Джон, поднимая глаза. Тилиан был так зол, что даже не задумывался о каком-либо стеснении перед Джоном.  
— Вот, арендодателя написали, — сказал Тилиан, со злостью глядя в экран. — Написали, хотя могли бы и сами лично сказать. Говорят, что хотят квартиру продать и чтобы я валил из хаты за неделю. Класс. Просто круто.

  
— Ты что, с ними не заключал договор? — удивился Джон.  
— Заключал, но там нет пункта о сроках выселения вроде, — печально ответил Тилиан. — Ну, это был лучший вариант, и я прожил там три года…  
— Эх ты, — покачал головой Джон. — И что делать будешь?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Тилиан. — Дерьмо какое-то, честно говоря.  
— Тогда ты можешь пока переехать ко мне, у меня две маленькие комнаты, пока что-то не найдёшь, — спокойно предложил Джон. Грудную клетку Тилиана будто сдавило.

  
— Я… Да… Спасибо… — промямлил Тилиан. — Большое спасибо…  
— Да ладно, успокойся, — улыбнулся Джон. — Я думаю, что моему коту ты понравишься.  
Тилиан покраснел. Его, конечно, не очень радовала перспектива сбора своих вещей, но, по крайней мере, он будет жить с Джоном. Хоть это и страшно.

  
— Он мне тоже, предполагаю, — улыбнулся Тилиан, слыша, что Джону уже пора выходить. — Твой выход, вы сейчас вместе же должны петь.  
— О да, — отозвался Джон, быстро засунув телефон в карман и, по-странному посмотрев на Тилиана, исчез. Тил прислушался к крику восторженной толпы и тому, как группа начала играть следующую песню. Он уже сильно устал, но ему предстояло исполнить ещё песню сольно и Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most с Куртом и Джонни. Тилиан грустно вздохнул, но постарался настроиться на выступление, думая о предстоящем отдыхе с завтрашнего дня, но затем вспомнил о переезде, и стало ещё тяжелее. Снова утешала лишь перспектива жизни с Джоном.

  
Тилиан выполз на сцену ко всем остальным. Джонни сразу окинул его не очень приличным взглядом, отчего Тилиан сердито посмотрел на него в ответ, надеясь, что никто этого больше не заметил. Сердце Тилиана начиналось бешено колотиться каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Джона или, тем более, оказывался с ним рядом. Рядом с Крейгом такого не было, хотя они много общались и занимались сексом. Из-за осознания этого иногда Тилиан становилось действительно стыдно, но Джонни, казалось, не парился, поэтому и он старался тоже не думать об этом слишком часто. Однако, во время выступления, Джонни схватил его на руки и приподнял. Тилиан в тот момент рассмеялся, надеясь, что никто не удивится такому поведению Крейга, который, впрочем, всегда вёл себя странно. Как хорошо, что Тилиан не видел, как Джонни положил руку на плечо Мессу, который, совсем не возражая, ответил тем же.

  
Сразу после выступления Тилиан столкнулся с Тимом около гримерки. Тот выглядел немного взволнованно.  
— Хочешь, пойдём выпить пива в бар рядом? — спросил Тим, с надеждой глядя на Тилиана. Тот удивился, но согласился, в душе радуясь, что они впервые за пару месяцев проведут время только вдвоём. Мир вокруг казался каким-то хаотичным и даже вызывающим тревогу. Тилиан глубоко вздохнул, считая до десяти, пока Тим шёл рядом и внезапно не вёл себя, как обычно. Он с интересом посмотрел в лицо Тилиану, понимая, что тот чувствует себя не очень хорошо. Они сели за высокий барный столик, Тим быстро принёс пиво, заплатив за него сам, поскольку Тилиан слишком устал, чтобы возражать. Он отпил немного, когда Тим наконец решил начать разговор.

  
— Насчёт Эндрю… — неуверенно начал он. — Да, ты правильно подумал, — Тим придвинулся, будто боясь, что их кто-то услышит. — Он мне нравится.  
— А он об этом знает? — с улыбкой спросил Тилиан, в душе умиляясь признанию басиста.  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал Тим. — И у него есть девушка.

  
В ответ на это Тилиан не знал, что сказать, поскольку понимал, насколько Тиму было больно. Тот решил скрыться за кружкой с пивом, из которой он делал глотки чрезмерно долго.  
— Я так не могу, понимаешь, — сдавленно сказал Тим, поперхнувшись. — Хотя ладно, у тебя-то всё взаимно…  
— Нет, — с каменным лицом сказал Тилиан. — Я не люблю Джонни, и мы не встречаемся.  
— Бля, серьёзно? — удивился Тим. — Ну, в любом случае, вы целовались…

  
— Я был…влюблен в другого человека, — сказал Тилиан, давя в себе желание сбежать отсюда как можно дальше. — Но он мне не светит.  
— Кто? — Тим с отчаянием на лице положил голову на руку, глядя на него.  
— Ты его знаешь, — признался Тилиан, опуская глаза.  
— Неужто Джон? — с первого раза догадался Тим. Тилиан замер, точно не зная, что сказать. — Понятно.  
— Ну, мне сказали, что… В общем, он мне не светит, сам понимаешь.  
— Почему это?

  
Тилиан понимал, что Тим устал, но всё же удивлялся его недогадливости.  
— Он же гетеро, — сказал Тилиан, пожав плечами. К его удивлению, Тим прыснул, чуть не поперхнувшись пивом снова.  
— Это кто тебе сказал такое? — с усмешкой произнёс он. — Да он когда-то тащился по Джонни, который об этом знал и игрался с ним… Тоже мне гетеро, конечно.  
Тилиан замер, стараясь не выдавать ужас всем своим видом. Его грудную клетку снова сдавило, но на этот раз так сильно, будто её действительно пытались сломать.

  
— Ты чего? — удивился Тим. — Радоваться надо. У тебя всё ок?  
— Я… Да… Я рад, — с болью улыбнулся Тилиан. — Как много нового узнаешь.  
— Вот видишь, а ты не хотел мне рассказывать, — улыбнулся Тим, допивая пиво. — Тилыч, я реально не знаю, что делать.

  
— Если честно, то я тоже, — ответил тот, испытывая дикую боль, но в то же время злость, которая становилась сильнее с каждой секундой. — Но я рад, что ты рассказал мне про Эндрю. Я обещаю, что никому ничего не расскажу.  
— Я про тебя тоже не скажу никому, не бойся, — сказал Тим. Тилиан заметил, что он выглядит даже слишком уставшим.

  
— Давай по домам, а то ты слишком устал, — сказал Тилиан, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
— Пойдём ко мне, — Тим икнул. — Я не хочу идти туда один. Райан сейчас у мамы.

  
— Ладно, — сказал Тилиан, хотя ему как раз хотелось побыть одному, но он сообразил, что Тим очень устал и скорее всего сразу уснёт. Они выползли из бара и, поймав такси, отправились домой к Тиму. По дороге тот положил голову на плечо вокалисту, вырубившись, отчего таксист как-то подозрительно на них покосился. Тилиану было совсем не стыдно, но голова Тима была тяжёлой. Он попытался аккуратно хотя бы переместить её, поскольку плечо начало затекать, но внезапный всхрап Тима его переубедил. Когда они приехали, Тилиан с радостью разбудил Тима, который действительно был готов вырубиться на часов десять в любом положении. Тот еле нашёл ключи в кармане и открыл дверь квартиры, пропуская Тилиана внутрь. Сразу когда они зашли Тим рухнул на диван, стараясь делать вид, что он просто прилёг. Но когда Тилиан вернулся из туалета, Тим уже крепко спал, свернувшись на диване. Тилиан вздохнул и укрыл его лежащим недалеко пледом, понимая, что пытаться разбудить басиста бесполезно.


	4. As all my secrets start to show

1

Спустя неделю Тилиан уже запихивал свои вещи в довольно большую машину. Он всегда старался не захламлять пространство дома и не покупать слишком много вещей, но всё равно буквально «оброс» ими за три года. Было всего четыре часа дня, а Тилиан уже жутко устал. Он повалился на переднее сидение рядом с водителем, потому что заднее было занято чемоданами и сумками.

  
— Поехали, — тяжело сказал он водителю, устало откидываясь. Его радовало лишь то, что он ехал к Джону, хоть и испытывая некоторую неловкость. В машине его слегка тошнило, видимо, от волнения. Он привычно засунул наушники в уши и включил альбом своей первой группы Tides of Man. Тилиану придавало уверенности осознание, что он, по своему мнению, пел неплохо даже в своей самой первой серьёзной группе.

  
Они приехали довольно быстро. Тилиан позвонил Джону, когда уже подъезжал к его дому. Увидев стоящего у подъезда экстрим вокалиста своей группы, Тилиан ощутил, как его сердце начало не то, что биться сильнее, а буквально колотиться. Джон мягко и приветливо улыбнулся, показывая два ряда белоснежных зубов.

  
— Привет, Тилиан, — сказал он. — Давай помогу.  
Таксист выгрузил вещи из машины, Тилиан критично оглядел их, потерев лоб. Джон внезапно показал лучшие способности в организации и быстро распределил между ними вещи так, чтобы занести их в два захода. Тилиан посмотрел на него влюблённым глазами, но, к счастью, Джон не заметил.

  
— Их так много, — виновато сказал Тилиан, затаскивая последний чемодан. — Я старался не покупать много, но всё равно они накапливаются. Дурацкие вещи.  
— Это нормально, — отмахнулся Джон. — Вот эта квартира моя, никто отсюда не выселит. Живи сколько угодно, комнаты две всё равно. Можешь даже задержаться, мне иногда ужасно скучно одному.

  
Тилиан был удивлён, когда услышал это. Действительно, Джон всегда казался ему слегка непредсказуемым человеком. Или тем, кто может игнорировать тебя годами, а потом решить стать с тобой лучшими друзьями. Джон не игнорировал Тилиана, но явно не хотел сближения.

  
— Всё нормально? — спросил Джон. — Я приготовил для твоих вещей шкаф. Для посуды тоже место есть на кухне.  
К счастью, две комнаты были изолированы друг от друга. Тилиан закинул в комнату почти все свои вещи, оглядел шкаф и понял, что, пожалуй, сможет запихнуть туда всю одежду. Он с удивлением заметил у своих ног светло-рыжего любопытного кота. Тот явно пытался понять, что вообще происходит и кто вторгся в его личное пространство.

  
— Джон? — громко спросил Тилиан. — Тут твой кот, я надеюсь, он не собирается меня убить.  
— Ну, как знать, — в дверях появился Джон, улыбаясь. — Тимми, давай, познакомься с Тилианом.

  
Кот тихонько мяукнул и присел в сторонке, продолжая наблюдать за Тилианом. Тот, удивлённо подняв бровь, принялся разгребать свои вещи.  
— Ты смотри, он иногда очень вредный, — заметил Джон, уходя. — Но вещи не обоссыт, обещаю.

  
— Спасибо и на этом, — ответил Тилиан, улыбаясь. Ему уже нравился кот, но сразу лезть к нему он боялся. Котам, как и людям, обычно не нравится навязчивость. Тилиан рассчитал, на какую полку какие именно вещи класть и принялся их раскладывать, пытаясь делать это аккуратно, но как всегда у него ничего не получалось. Спустя минут пятнадцать, забив на аккуратность, он просто раскидал всё по полкам, затратив на это минимальные старания. Он с грустью подумал о том, что, скорее всего через пару недель всё равно съедет отсюда и тогда придётся снова укладывать вещи по чемоданам. Тимми разлегся на полу около кровати, всё ещё продолжая наблюдать за Тилианом, но выглядело это вполне дружелюбно. Тилиан, не стесняясь кота, переоделся и снял с себя футболку, почти закончил укладывать вещи в шкаф, как пришёл Джон.

  
— Всё нормально? — спросил тот, стараясь не рассматривать обнаженного по пояс Тилиана. — А то оставлять тебя наедине с этим дьяволом рискованно.  
— Всё нормально, он вроде даже не хочет меня убить, — улыбнулся тот и, заметив пусть и короткий взгляд Джона на себе, почувствовал себя крайне неловко и потому быстро натянул на себя футболку. Месс зашёл внутрь и аккуратно поднял с пола кота, обнимая его. Тилиан умиленно посмотрел на Джона, который казался ещё симпатичнее в очках, своей обычно темно-красной футболке и с Тимми на руках. Джон издал какие-то странные непонятные Тилу звуки и ушёл, поглаживая кота. Тилиан пожал плечами и продолжил разбирать вещи.

  
— Ты хочешь есть? — громко спросил Джон, не удосужившись подойти.  
— Я принёс еду, — ответил Тилиан. — Всё хорошо.  
— Бери что хочешь, — сказал Джон. Тилиану было приятно его гостеприимство, но он ощущал некоторое смущение и замешательство. Он посмотрел в телефон, где Джонни уже прислал ему где-то пять сообщений и даже пытался дозвониться. Тилиан поставил телефон на беззвучный режим давно, но пока не спешил кидать Джонни в игнор. Ему было интересно, до чего тот дойдёт. Мысль о том, что Джонни обманывал его, отозвалась болью в груди. И только нахождение рядом с Джоном утешало его. Он был удивлён информацией по поводу взаимной симпатии Месса и Крейга, но пытался ни на что не надеяться. Тилиан уже привык скрывать свои чувства и в принципе никак не показывать их. Он редко давал им волю в принципе. Только в одиночестве. Он мог заплакать, как тогда, когда Джонни обманул его насчёт ориентации Джона, но сейчас он чувствовал лишь злость. Потому считал, что лучше им с Джонни вообще не видеться.

  
В полуоткрытую дверь проскользнул Тимми. Тилиан с удивлением посмотрел на него. Тимми спокойно подошёл к нему и мягко запрыгнул на колени.  
— Ох, — тихо сказал Тилиан, аккуратно почесывая ухо кота.- Надо же, сам пришёл.  
— Тимми, пошли кушать, — раздался у двери голос Джона. — Тилиан, ты его не видел? О…  
Джон с удивлением смотрел на них, скрестив руки на груди. Тилиан улыбнулся.  
— Я так и знал, что ты ему понравишься, — хмыкнул Джон.

  
2

  
На следующий день Тилиан остался дома один, пока Джон ушёл по своим делам. У него слегка болела голова, пока он довольно громко слушал музыку, но выключать её не хотелось из-за страха остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Впрочем, совсем избавиться от них не получалось. Тилиан лежал на кровати, глядя на лучи солнца, которые из-за занавесок падали на стену рядом. Рядом тихо лежал Тимми, который мурчал, будто трактор, каждый раз, как Тилиан принимался нежно почесывать его за ушком. Впрочем, в один момент он куснул Тила за палец, когда тот расслабился и положил руку рядом. Тилиан пробурчал что-то с явным возмущением и снова почесал кота за ухом. В один момент он неожиданно вспомнил рыжие волосы Джонни и их сладковатый запах, отчего ему стало нехорошо. Воспоминания о сексе даже не причиняли ему особую боль, только то, как они прикасались друг к другу, как внимателен был Джонни, когда ему было плохо, как брал его за руку и нежно целовал… Тилиан тяжело вздохнул, когда услышал, что включилась песня Slaves. Выругавшись, он быстро переключил её на следующую, пока в груди что-то ощутимо кольнуло.

  
— Знал бы ты, Тимми, что я чувствую, — вздохнул Тилиан. — Правда, я сам не понимаю, что это. Ненавижу его. Ненавижу.

Внутри всё сжалось от накатившей ненависти, вызывающей страшное напряжение. Тилиан ощущал какую-то обескураживающую агрессию, которая высасывала из него силы с каждой секундой. Ему захотелось встать и ударить кого-нибудь, но было некого, да и казалось ему это абсолютно глупым. Напряжение не отпускало. Тилиан поморщился, чувствуя ком в горле. Он пролежал так ещё минут пятнадцать, пытаясь успокоиться. Тимми перевернулся на спину, показывая своё доверие к соседу. Понимая невозможность отказа от какого предложения, Тилиан нежно почесал живот кота, видя, что тот остался доволен. Тилиан услышал неожиданный звонок в дверь и выключил музыку. Возможно, Джон уже вернулся. Задумавшись, Тилиан забыл сначала посмотреть, кто это и сразу открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Джонни, глаза которого от удивления расширились.

  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — в изумлении спросил он. — И почему меня игноришь?  
Тилиан ощутил закипающую в нём злость. Джонни испугался выражения его лица и чуть отстранился, держа приличную дистанцию.  
— В чём дело, Тил? — ещё больше удивился он.

  
— Ты… Ты меня обманывал, — Тилиан начал задыхаться. Джонни увидел, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, вцепившиеся в дверь, как в спасательный круг. — Ты мне лгал, ты использовал меня… ТЫ ПРОСТО…

  
— Что? — глаза Джонни испуганно забегали. — Откуда ты это взял?  
— Я всё знаю, — Тилиан сглотнул, стараясь удержать себя от того, чтобы вцепиться в Джонни и выбросить его с лестницы. — Ты думал, что я совсем глупый и доверчивый и не умею складывать два плюс два? Да знаю я про всё, что у вас с Джоном было, ты меня обманул.

  
— Я… — Джонни растерялся. — Ты всё неправильно понял.  
— Ты просто хотел меня трахнуть и всё, — Тилиану казалось, что сейчас он разорвется, но он всё равно старался говорить не очень громко. — Ты понял, что Джон мне нравится, но обманул меня, ебаный манипулятор. Если ты мне ещё раз позвонишь, я порву тебя на части, понял?  
Джонни с испугом посмотрел в обезумевшие от злобы глаза Тилиана и отступил ещё на шаг. Они услышали ли чьи-то шаги внизу. Тилиану было плевать, но Джонни тут же встрепенулся.

  
— Не знаю, что ты здесь делаешь, но ты ему не нужен, — сказал Джонни. — А мне да.  
— Вали отсюда, иначе я тебя сам с лестницы спущу, понял? — уже крикнул Тилиан, окончательно выходя из себя. Джонни, видимо, поняв, что разговор зашёл в тупик, стремительно побежал по лестнице вниз. Сердце Тилиана бешено колотилось. Ему хотелось догнать уже бывшего любовника и выбить из него всю дурь, но он сдержался, просто злобно пнув стену и захлопнув дверь. Руки тряслись, а органы внутри будто жгло от боли. Он вернулся в комнату, так плюхнувшись на кровать, что Тимми испуганно вскочил оттуда и убежал. Несколько раз Тилиан со злостью ударил по матрасу. Он даже не понимал, зачем вообще Джонни пришёл к Джону, что теперь будет и что делать в принципе. У него была какая-то отдушина — Джонни, но теперь он и этого лишился. Он ощущал сильное отчуждение от Джона, который ему до сих пор нравился, но всё равно казался очень далеким, потому что симпатия всегда отравляла разум и искажала восприятие реальность. Была ли это просто симпатия? Нет, он был сильно влюблён. Всё это время. Тилиан ощутил, как к глазам подступают слёзы, ещё и давя при этом на горло. Рыдания будто вот-вот были готовы разорвать его грудь. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь сдержаться, но хотелось просто сбежать куда-нибудь очень далеко. Тилиан лёг снова, уставившись в потолок. Он ощущал себя так, будто кто-то ударил его под дых и теперь пытался вырвать сердце из груди. Он услышал, как дверь открылась, видимо, Джон уже вернулся домой. Тилиан устало вздохнул. Он надеялся, что тот не захочет с ним разговаривать.

  
— Тилиан, ты дома? — раздался любимый им голос. Тилиан издал какой-то странный звук, пытаясь подтвердить это. — Всё окей?  
Тилиан увидел голову Джона в проёме комнаты.  
— Да, всё хорошо, — сказал Тилиан, стараясь не показывать ему своё лицо.

  
— Ты просто лежишь как-то странно, я подумал, что тебе нехорошо, — замешкался Джон. — Я тебе еду принёс, возьми потом. Обращайся если что.  
Тилиан был смущен. Он поймал на себе какой-то довольно заинтересованный взгляд Джона, когда поднимался с кровати, чтобы сходить на кухню и выпить воды. Он не знал, стоило ли говорить, что Джонни приходил. Немного выпив воды и глядя, как Джон доставал продукты из пакета, Тилиан сказал предательски дрожащим голосом:  
— Джонни приходил. Я не понял, зачем. Он сразу ушёл.

  
— О… Да, — замешкавшись, ответил Джон, не глядя Тилиану в глаза. — Ерунда. Я его встретил потом как раз по дороге домой.  
Тилиан поежился, думая о том, что ещё чуть-чуть и Джон мог бы услышать их с Крейгом разговор.  
— Ты завтра занят? — неожиданно спросил Джон, коротко посмотрев на Тилиана.

  
— Нет, совсем нет, — тихо ответил тот, не понимая, что от него нужно в принципе.  
— Можем пойти куда-нибудь, — пожал плечами Джон. Тилиан поперхнулся. Воздухом.  
— Да, конечно, давай, — сдавленно ответил он, не понимая, за что он удостоился такой чести.

  
— Можем погулять, это полезно, — заметил Джон, наливая себе чай. Тилиан уже заметил, что его временный сосед пил чай пять раз в день. — Ты, конечно, не выглядишь, как человек, который мог бы хотеть похудеть, но прогулки всё равно полезно.  
— Да… Спасибо… — Тилиан ощутил себя неловко. — А ты в зал ходишь, да? По тебе сразу видно.

  
— О да, хожу, — кивнул головой Джон. — Можешь присоединиться, если захочешь. Хотя ты и так прекрасно выглядишь.  
— Да, возможно, — Тилиан старался не смотреть ему в глаза, потому что от неловкости хотелось убежать. — Ты тоже.  
Зайдя к себе в комнату, Тилиан тяжело дышал. Он не мог понять, что вообще происходило. В принципе, со стороны Джона дружеский жест был довольно милым, но хотел ли этого Тилиан… Он не понимал.

3

  
Проснувшись утром, Тилиан, конечно, принялся приводить себя в порядок так, будто их с Джоном ждало настоящее официальное свидание. Он надеялся, что Джон не заметит всех этих приготовлений и его волнения, поскольку хозяин жилища не выходил из своей комнаты долго. Наконец-то примерно в час дня он выполз оттуда в туалет, затем Тилиан услышал, как он кипятил воду в кастрюле (да, Джон так делал), видимо, собираясь выпить чаю. Спустя минут пятнадцать Джон нарисовался в проёме комнаты, немного растрепанный и помятый, как обычно в какой-то темно-красной футболке. Тилиан подумал о том, что Джон выглядел очень притягательно любым, особенно, когда улыбнулся с блеском в глазах.

  
— Ну что, пойдём гулять? — весело спросил Джон. — Погнали… Куда-нибудь. Там понятно будет.  
— Оу, давай, — неуверенно ответил Тилиан, не понимая, в чем план Джона. — С тобой куда угодно.  
Обворожительно улыбнувшись, Месс исчез. Тилиан, уже полностью одетый, вышел в коридор. Джон неловко натягивал на себя свой бомбер.  
— Ты ж готов, да? — спросил тот. — Давай.

  
Под любопытное мяуканье Тимми Тилиан тоже надел свою довольно легкую куртку, и они вышли на улицу. Было тепло, и даже светило солнце. Тилиан быстро взглянул на будто светившего ему вместо этого самого солнца Джона, ощущая, будто у него защемило сердце в груди. Волной нахлынули чувства к Джону, и Тилиан просто надеялся, что он не покраснел.

  
— Ты чего? — удивился Джон, посмотрев на него.  
— Всё нормально, — Тилиан постарался вести себя, как обычно. — Просто задумался.

  
— Думать хорошо, но ты не перестарайся, иногда надо просто расслабить булки и плыть, — с серьёзным видом заметил Джон. Тилиан, услышав это, хмыкнул, поскольку не совсем переварил сказанное. Джон тоже улыбнулся. — О, погнали в китайский ресторан, ты же не против? Хочу лапши.  
Тилиан испытывал некоторые сомнения, но всё же смирился. Заведение было в целом приличным, но стоило Тилиану взглянуть на цены, как ему стало дурно. Заметив его взгляд, Джон смущенно улыбнулся.

  
— Ты чего? Я заплачу.  
— Чёрт, не надо, — тихо запротестовал Тилиан. — Ты что…  
— Я тебя пригласил, значит, я и плачу, — настаивал Джон. Тилиан со смущением посмотрел на него, но не стал настаивать. Он в принципе не любил возражать Джону, хоть тот никогда не был с ним жестким, но всегда вежливым и спокойным. Тилиан скромно выбрал только одну порцию лапши с овощами, пока Джон, тяжело вздохнув, заказал большую порцию с мясом, впрочем, не став возражать. Тилиан немного нервничал, что Джон не мог не заметить.

  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Джон, рассматривая его с долей беспокойства.  
— Просто случилось кое-что неприятное, — суховато ответил Тилиан. — Я…  
Лапшу принесли, поэтому Тилиан замолчал, не решаясь произнести такое при официанте, который, к тому же, как-то странно посмотрел на него, будто пытаясь заигрывать.

  
— Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься, — ухмыльнулся Джон, наблюдая за тем, как Тилиан покраснел, и затем принялся за еду. — Так что случилось?  
— Я поругался с одним человеком, из-за того, что он меня обманул, — сказал Тилиан. С удивлением он обнаружил, что, несмотря на смущение, рассказывать Джону об этом было легко. Тот поднял бровь, поедая лапшу.

  
— С Джонни что ли? — с усмешкой спросил Месс. Тилиан, только принявшийся есть лапшу, чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Откуда ты… — выдохнул он. Джон пожал плечами и продолжил есть. — Да, с ним, это очень неприятно.  
— Неужели вы были настолько близки? — то ли с иронией, то ли всерьёз сказал Джон. — Ты просто сам не свой после концерта.

  
— Из-за переезда тоже, — поджал губы Тилиан, пытаясь отвести от себя подозрения. — Но мы дружили.  
— Дружили? — хмыкнул Джон. — Дружба с Джонни — это опасно. Мозги он пудрить умеет отменно. Мне тоже запудрил когда-то. Всем нужно бежать от Джонни Крейга.  
— Как запудрил? — удивился Тилиан. — Никогда бы не подумал.

  
— Я был в него влюблен, — замешкавшись, сказал Джон, стараясь делать вид, что ничего особенного он не сказал. — Бывает.  
Тилиан смущённо опустил глаза, не совсем понимая, как в принципе реагировать. Джон, вздохнув, видимо, решил продолжить разговор сам, хотя Тилиан уже молился, чтобы это закончилось.  
— Неужто и ты тоже? — спросил Джон. — Я не осуждаю, не нужно бояться.

  
— Нет, тут другое, — поджал губы Тилиан.  
— Но он тебе нравился, — пожал плечами Джон. — Это факт.  
Тилиан удивился его настойчивости. Ему уже надоело скрывать факт отношений с Джонни, потому он, тяжело вздохнув, сказал:  
— Нет, я его не любил. Это была практически… Дружба с привилегиями.

  
— Как интересно, — усмехнулся Джон. — У нас такой не было. Он в принципе лишь заигрывал со мной, но ничего больше. А я влюбился.  
— Это ужасно, я понимаю, — тяжело вздохнул Тилиан. — Я ему понравился, он манипулировал мной кое в чем, чтобы добиться моего расположения. Я слишком доверчивый и ничего не подозревал.

  
— Да как-то ничего удивительного, он походу прекрасно понимал, что я влюблен, но просто заигрывал со мной и валял дурака. Я даже не знал, что он не гетеро. И ты тоже.  
Тилиан чуть не выплюнул овощи, которые к тому же были довольно острыми на вкус.

  
— Какой хороший день для камингаута, — спокойно заметил Джон, доедая. — Ты такой напряженный, надо было тебя в бар повести.  
— Я просто удивлён, — признался Тилиан. — Я… Я тоже думал, что ты гетеро. Точнее, я не знал. Мы никогда не общались близко.

  
— Это тебе Джонни такое сказал? — Джон посмотрел на него с усмешкой. Тилиан напрягся. Нет, он не мог знать правду.  
— Неважно, но я так не думал в любом случае. Джонни мне ничего не говорил о твоих чувствах, — выкрутился Тилиан. Джон пожал плечами и попросил счёт.

  
— Ух, оказывается, половина людей вокруг нифига не гетеросексуалы, — сказал Джон. — Я думаю, что Тим и Эндрю тоже.  
Тилиан посмотрел на него, не понимая, стоит ему ненавидеть свою откровенность или радоваться.

  
— Я… Я тоже так считаю — сказал Тилиан, уже не особо думая, что говорить. Джон быстро заплатил по счёту, не терпя никаких возражений от Тилиана. Тот ощущал, что Джон всё же решил пойти на сближение, но не мог понять, был он рад этому или нет. Джон вёл себя предельно мило, чем смущал Тилиана, которому невольно казалось, что они пошли на свидание. Их прогулка казалась чуть ли не более милой, чем первая встреча с Джонни, который действительно пытался склеить Тила. Джон, хоть и не вступал с ним в такой же физический контакт, как Крейг, но разговаривал максимально дружелюбно и чуть ли не нежно. Тилиан аккуратно рассказал ему о том, как боялся его поначалу, когда присоединился к группе. На лице Джона появилась мягкая, пусть и немного странная из-за блеска в его глазах, но всегда заставляющая биться сердце Тилиана чаще, улыбка.

  
— Да я как раз сильно переживал то, что снова пришлось выгнать Джонни из группы, а ещё устал искать вокалистов в принципе. И относился к этому очень серьёзно, — мягко сказал Джон, открывая перед Тилианом дверь в магазин.

  
— Я понимаю, — тихо ответил тот, из-за чего Месс немного придвинулся к нему, когда они остановились у полки с кашами, хлопьями и прочим. — Но и мне тогда было не очень хорошо. Не люблю вспоминать то время.  
— Да я тоже, — Джон задумчиво посмотрел на большую пачку хлопьев. — Но знаешь, зато мы тогда встретились. Прекрасно же?  
И с этим Тилиан не мог не согласиться.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Сближаться с Джоном для Тилиана было предельно странно из-за новизны происходящего. В то же время получалось это довольно легко. Джон никогда не пытался его осудить, вёл себя предельно мягко и внимательно, что действительно было приятно для Тилиана. К удивлению последнего, ему было довольно легко открываться Джону, хотя всё ещё и существовали в голове какие-то преграды, стеснявшие Тилиана. Иногда Месс вёл себя довольно странно, но, в целом, это уже не удивляло Тилиана. Джон не делал особых попыток вступить в физический контакт, не трогал его за руки, плечи и так далее, поэтому Тилиан сам делал какие-то робкие попытки прикоснуться к нему. Джон, казалось, не был против. И всё же в один день он довольно бесцеремонно зашёл в комнату Тилиана с парой листов из тетради. Тот в это время слушал музыку, залипнув в телефон, пока рядом лёг Тимми, видимо, ожидая любви и ласки. Тилиан почесал его за ухом, когда Джон практически плюхнулся рядом, отчего Тилиан ощутил не дискомфорт, но какую-то сладкую тягу к ещё большей близости с Джоном. Тимми недовольно вздрогнул.

  
— Смотри, что я написал! — воскликнул Джон с горящими глазами, впихивая листы в руки Тилиану. Тот прищурился, пытаясь понять, что там в принципе было написано. Джон поправил очки, что Тилиан находил особенно милым.  
— Ничего не понятно, но очень интересно, — с полуулыбкой заметил Тил. Джон придвинулся ещё ближе, потому Тилиан немного съежился, особенно когда их руки оказались рядом.

  
— Знаешь, почему с тобой удобно жить? — спросил Джон, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
— Почему? — Тилиан нервно сглотнул.  
— В любой момент можно обсудить тот ужас, что я понаписал, даже ночью, — выдал Джон, подмигнув Тилиану и быстро ушёл. Тот с удивлением всё ещё смотрел на то место, где пару секунд назад сидел Джон Месс.

В один день Тилиану позвонил не очень весёлый, но всё же пытающийся казаться таковым Тим. Тилиан неосознанно понял это по довольно неровным интонациям его красивого и нежного голоса, когда он будто выдавливал из себя слова через силу.  
— Хэй, чувак, как ты там поживаешь? — произнёс Тим, будто унывая к концу фразы. — Не звонишь, не пишешь. Что-то мы не говорили нормально после того самого…  
— Привет, да, извини, — виновато произнёс Тилиан. — Сам знаешь, в чем дело. Ты в порядке?  
— Я… Да… — неуверенно сказал Тим. — А ты?

  
— Нормально всё, хоть и странно. Может, сам придёшь к нам? Думаю, Джон будет только за. И сам посмотришь. Давай.  
— Не знаю я, честно, — подозрительно дрожащим голосом ответил Тим, чем ещё сильнее насторожил Тилиана, который решил, что ему в таком случае нужно настоять на своём, поскольку он действительно начинал беспокоиться за басиста.

  
— Давай приходи, — продолжил Тилиан. — Посидим, поболтаем. Только выпьем максимум чаю, хорошо? С оладьями.  
— Ага, — судя по голосуЮ басист даже улыбнулся. — Приду.

  
Тилиан довольно долго ждал Тима, однако заранее оповестив о его приходе Джона, который вышел по делам на несколько часов. Тимми почти с любовью царапнул руку Тилиана и скрылся где-то в коридоре. Тот тяжело вздохнул, взглянув на часы и решив, что пора поставить чайник, точнее, кастрюлю, чтобы выпить чаю. За приготовлением чая время прошло быстрее, и Тим наконец-то пришёл. Выглядел он неважно, хоть и явно пытался делать вид, что всё в порядке. Тилиан напрягся внутри, но прямо спрашивать не решился. Тим скинул свою куртку, поправил очки и довольно апатично расположился на стуле. Тилиан на мгновение посмотрел в его глаза необычайно печальные голубые глаза, на что тот совсем никак не отреагировал и залил в чайник воду. Тилиан поставил на стол тарелку с оладьями, которые сделал Джон, неожиданно пересиливший свою нелюбовь к готовке ради него.

  
— Как живётся с любовью всей жизни вместе? — в обычной своей манере спросил Тим, однако, прозвучав абсолютно апатично. Тилиан осторожно посмотрел на него, но затем довольно твердо ответил:  
— Ты аккуратнее. Он может в любую минуту вернуться. Ещё услышит.  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Тим, пока Тилиан, отвернувшись, доставал чашки из шкафчика. — Наконец-то правду узнает, может быть. И подкатит. Мне кажется, вы бы были прекрасной парой.

  
Если бы было чем поперхнуться, Тилиан бы именно это и сделал. Он довольно строго посмотрел на Тима, отчего тот будто поник ещё сильнее.  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь осторожен в выражениях при нём, — сухо сказал Тилиан, кладя чашки на стол. — Никаких намёков, ясно?  
— Ой, да хорошо, — отмахнулся Тим. — Зачем ты меня звал тогда, чаю попить?

  
— Не только, просто поговорить, — Тилиан снова посмотрел на него так, чтобы это выглядело ненавязчиво. — Как у тебя с… Эндрю?  
— Ах вот так! — тихо воскликнул Тим. — Про твоё говорить нельзя, а то вдруг Джон придёт и услышит, а про моё можно?  
— Извини, — виновато произнёс Тилиан, наливая чай. — Но мне правда очень интересно.

  
— Не знаю даже, — Тим почесал нос. Тилиан подумал о том, что это выглядело мило. — Мы не виделись с последнего концерта. Он занят и странно ведёт себя в последнее время. Даже не пишет и не звонит. Не знаю, в чем дело, — Тим пожал плечами.  
— Я уверен, что он бы не стал просто так себя вести, — мягко сказал Тилиан, положив руку на плечо Тиму. — Эндрю не такой.

  
— Я уже ни в чем не уверен, — вздохнул Тим, пытаясь улыбнуться. Сквозь очки его голубые глаза были видны не так ясно, но Тилиан всё равно углядел в них слёзы. — Иногда мне кажется, что я всем надоел.  
— Ты что? Конечно, нет, — Тилиан очень нежно погладил его по плечу. — Ты мне никогда…

  
Они услышали, что Джон вернулся, но Тилиан не успел отойти от Тима, как Джон сразу вошёл на кухню. Он выглядел довольным и радостным, неся объемный пакет в руках.  
— Привет, мальчики, чего грустим? — спросил он, улыбнувшись им. Тим тоже попытался улыбнуться, но получилось как-то натянуто. Тилиан сел на другой стул, беря чашку чая в руки. — А знаете, что я принёс вам? — Джон радостно вынул из пакета несколько бутылок пива и поставил на стол. — Это для настроения.

  
— Боже, — вздохнул Тилиан. — Джон, ты золото.  
— Да, а ты мой бриллиант, — Джон довольно бесцеремонно потрепал его волосы, отчего глаза Тилиана расширились. Тим наблюдал за этим с полуироничной ухмылкой. — А теперь извините, мне нужно рисовать, всю дорогу об этом думал. Тилиан, будь так добр, положи продукты в холодильник. Тим, улыбнись.

  
Джон со скоростью света скрылся у себя в комнате, закрыв дверь. Тилиан и Тим переглянулись.  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь заходил к нему в комнату? — иронично приподняв бровь, спросил Тим. Тилиан принялся открывать бутылку пива, забыв о чае.  
— Неа. Не приходилось пока. Зато он в мою наведывается регулярно, — Тилиан усмехнулся.

  
— Как интересно, — хихикнул Тим. Тилиану всегда нравился его аккуратный приятный смех. — Я рад, что вы сближаетесь.  
— Прекрати, — закатил глаза Тилиан, протягивая ему открытую бутылку. Он перешёл на шепот. — Джон узнал про нас с Джонни.  
— Откуда? — удивленно спросил Тим.

  
— Догадался. И сам признался в том, что был влюблен в Джонни, — пожал плечами Тилиан. — А ну… Я и Джонни всё.  
— Слава богу, — вздохнул Тим, сделав глоток из бутылки. — Чёрт, пить пиво и чай сразу… Какая-то херня. Зато весело.

2

Когда Тим ушёл, пребывая уже в более приподнятом настроении, Тилиан тоже ощущал себя гораздо лучше. Приятная тяжесть в теле и большая уверенность вызывала желание пребывать в таком состоянии всегда. В коридоре он опасно покачнулся, чуть не упав, улыбнулся какой-то своей мысли и пошёл прямо без особой цели. Он упёрся в дверь в комнаты Джона и замер, не решаясь предпринимать каких-либо действий дальше. Голова была тяжёлая, потому мысли давались Тилиану даже тяжелее, чем обычно. Не думая долго, он почти смело постучал в дверь комнаты, чувствуя себя немного по-идиотски, но всё же несколько выпитых бутылок придавали уверенности.

  
— Да? — раздался голос Джона, из-за которого сердце Тилиана всегда начинало биться сильнее. Он глубоко вздохнул и довольно смело открыл дверь. Комната Джона оказалась именно такой, какой он её себе представлял — темной, довольно просторной, однако, везде царил полный беспорядок. В углу стоял накрытый тканью мольберт и куча красок, прямо на полу рядом валялась футболка с джинсами. Одежда в принципе лежала везде. Тилиан зашёл внутрь, пока Джон, сидевший на своей очень большой кровати, что-то писал.

  
— Заходи, садись тут, — довольно приветливо сказал Джон. Тилиан закрыл дверь обратно, поскольку не любил, когда закрытые прежде двери оставляли открытыми, и сел рядом с Джоном, испытывая легкое волнение.  
— `Я тут пишу, — пояснил тот, благожелательно посмотрев на Тилиана и затем широко улыбнувшись. Тот испытал из-за этого хорошо ощутимую боль. — Тим ушёл, да?

— Тилиан кивнул. — Грустный он какой-то.  
— Да, но у него свои причины… Я думаю, — быстро добавил Тилиан.  
— Думаешь или знаешь? — с улыбкой спросил Джон. — Да ладно тебе, Тилиан, я же не идиот, я уже догадался обо всём. Все давно поняли, что Тим неравнодушен к Эндрю.

  
— Я… Не знаю… — замешкался Тилиан. — Мало ли что.  
— Да ладно, — Джон не откладывал в сторону блокнот и ручку. — Я и так всё знаю.  
— Да, но это нормально, я думаю, — вздохнул Тилиан, поняв, что отрицать бесполезно. — Я тоже беспокоюсь за Тима. И не знаю, как ему помочь.

  
— А что сделать? — пожал плечами Джон, не отрываясь от листка. Тилиан любовался им, пользуясь хорошим случаем. — Тут уже ничего не сделаешь. Насильно мил не будешь. И какая интересная у нас группа, большая часть её не гетеросексуальна.  
— А… Да… Весело у нас, — промямлил Тилиан, опустив взгляд на свои руки. — У меня с мужчиной был первый раз с Джонни. А, нет, я был влюблен ещё и в другого, — сказал Тилиан, не особо думая о содержании того, что он говорил.

  
— Ох, — Джон продолжал улыбаться. — А почему ты не с ним?  
— Это было невзаимно, — Тилиан поджал губы. — Но чувства живы до сих пор.  
— Интересно. Я догадывался о том, что тебе нравятся не только женщины. Да и про Тима тоже.  
— Забавно, — пробормотал Тилиан. — Догадывался… Погоди, о чем ты ещё догадываешься? Прямо гадалка какая-то…

  
— Много о чём, — Джон усмехнулся, глядя в блокнот. Затем он поднял глаза на Тилиана и внимательно посмотрел на него. — О том, что я слышал, когда вы с Джонни разговаривали на пороге моего дома, я, правда, совсем не догадывался…  
Время остановилось. Тилиан густо покраснел, когда понял, о чём говорил Джон. Тот внимательно посмотрел на него снова, коротко улыбнувшись. Органы внутри Тилиана будто смяло, потому что ему хотелось просто провалиться сквозь землю.

  
— Джон… Я… — пролепетал Тилиан, пытаясь найти слова. — Это сложно, понимаешь…  
— Тилиан, ты что, успокойся, — Джон выглядел уже более обеспокоенным. — Всё нормально.  
— Бля, боже нет, — пробормотал Тилиан, испытывая невиданное прежде смущение. — Извини. Я… Блять. Лучше я уйду.

  
Он в почти что беспамятстве выскочил из комнаты Джона, который не сразу понял, что вообще произошло. Тилиан прикрыл дверь своей комнаты и сел на кровать, тяжело дыша. Паника охватила его.  
— Тилиан, — раздался под дверью нежный голос Джона. — Я не хотел так, прости. Можно мне войти? Пожалуйста.

  
— Я сейчас умру от стыда, — дрожащим голосом ответил Тилиан. — Но запретить тебе не могу.  
В полуоткрытую дверь аккуратно проскользнул Джон. Он сел рядом с Тилианом, нежно положив на его плечо руку. От этого стало ещё более стыдно, потому что мысль о том, что Джон мог жалеть Тилиана, вызывала у последнего приступ ненависти к себе. Джон смотрел ему прямо в глаза с какой-то особой нежностью, чего Тилиан пока не замечал.

  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал Джон, вызывая недоумение у Тилиана. — И никогда не хотел тебя отталкивать. Просто я боялся сближения, особенно после всей этой херни с тем, что вокалисты у нас не задерживались.  
— Ох, Джон, я… — выдохнул Тилиан, но тот остановил его.

  
— Погоди, — сказал Джон, аккуратно тронув его за плечо снова. Тилиан недоумевал. — Так было сначала. А потом я понял, что хочу с тобой общаться, но всё равно боялся. Я такой трус. Извини меня. А в принципе, зачем объяснять это.  
— Да, — с безнадежностью выдохнул Тилиан. — Джон, я…

  
Он не договорил, когда Джон ласково погладил его по плечу, скользнув рукой к шее. Тилиан не понимал, что происходит и издал легкое удивленное восклицание, когда Джон, подвинувшись ближе к нему, положил руку на затылок Тилиана и нежно поцеловал его в губы. Тот удивлённо вздохнул, ощутив приятный вкус так давно желанных губ. Сколько дней он провел, размышляя о том, каково это — целовать Джона. И вот он узнал. От Месса немного пахло краской, но Тилиан всё равно ощутил его собственный запах, не резкий, но и не сладкий, отчего казалось, что сейчас он вот-вот порвётся на части от нахлынувших чувств. Джон целовал его предельно нежно и аккуратно, пока Тилиан не понимал, что ему делать и как в принципе реагировать. Джон оторвался от губ и влажно поцеловал его щеку, аккуратно спускаясь к шее.

  
— Ты такой красивый, — пробормотал Джон. — Боже…  
— Джон, ты чего? — испуганно спросил Тилиан. Тот перестал его целовать и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делал? — удивленно спросил Джон. Тилиан всё ещё не очень понимал, что происходит. Уверенность исчезла. Думая о том, насколько сложно вообще поверить в то, что это происходило в реальности, Тилиан сказал:  
— Я хочу, я просто… Я не понимаю.

  
Джон снова поцеловал его, но уже с большей страстью. Тилиан немного отстранился снова.  
— Так… Значит, я тебе нравлюсь, да?  
— Боже, что же ты так тормозишь? — Джон нетерпеливо закатил глаза, пока щеки Тилиана буквально заливались краской. Он не мог понять, почему с Крейгом ему было гораздо проще, чем с Джоном. Может, потому, что Джона он хотел достаточно давно, а к Джонни не испытывал настолько глубоких чувств. Взгляд Тилиана встретился с взглядом Джона, что заставило его смущаться ещё сильнее. И всё же он быстро и будто бы решительно впился поцелуем в губы Месса, который прижал его к себе одной рукой, вторую положив ему на затылок. С лёгким испугом Тилиан понял, что его возлюбленный возбужден, особенно когда поцелуи того становились всё более и более страстными. Он не понимал, чего боялся, учитывая, что у него уже был секс с мужчиной и даже не один раз. Всё происходило довольно быстро, учитывая, что он хотел этого так долго.

  
— Всё хорошо? — заботливо прошептал Джон почти что ему в ухо. — Ты точно…  
— Да, просто… Я так давно влюблен в тебя, — ответил Тилиан. — И вот это происходит.  
— Действительно так давно? — спросил Джон, целуя его в шею.

  
— Почти с первого дня, — сказал Тилиан, чувствуя, что тоже возбуждается от поцелуев Джона. Тот, вздохнув, продолжал. Затем он оторвался от шеи и снова нежно и глубоко поцеловал Тилиана в губы. Их поцелуй был каким-то одурманивающим и чувственным одновременно.  
— Ты самый прекрасный на свете, — сказал Джон, держа руками его лицо. — Мне даже часто кажется, что я не заслужил тебя и твоих чувств…  
— Прекрати, — твёрдо сказал Тилиан. — Ты лучше всех на свете, я… Джон, я люблю тебя…

  
Тот прижал его к себе, руками нетерпеливо скользя по его телу, отчего Тилиан возбудился ещё сильнее, пока страстно целовал губы Джона. В тот момент Тилиану хотелось принадлежать Мессу, точнее отдаться ему полностью, да так сильно, что страх постепенно уходил. Рука Джона вроде как случайно задела его пах, отчего Тил издал почти беззвучный стон. Он положил руку на грудь Джона, чувствуя, насколько горячим стало его тело. Тилиан оторвался от Месса, хотя их губы всё ещё были преступно близко друг к другу, настолько, что дыхание Джона его обжигало.

  
— Ты хочешь меня? — тихо, но уже крайне возбужденно спросил Тилиан. Он медленно расстегнул три пуговицы своей рубашки, пока Джон смотрел на это с практически безумным видом, облизывая губы. — Точно?  
— Да хочу, иди сюда, — тихо произнёс Джон и, не выдержав, принялся нетерпеливо расстегивать рубашку Тилиана и отбросил её, затем целуя тело Тилиана, который в тот момент забыл, что ему всё-таки нужно дышать. Джон целовал его страстно, к счастью, не давая времени даже задуматься о том, что они делали. Месс засунул ему язык в рот, положив руку на ширинку, отчего Тилиан тихо застонал, особенно, когда Джон принялся её расстегивать. Месс страстно поцеловал его в шею.  
— Трахни меня, — простонал Тилиан, притянув Джона ближе. Тот скинул с себя футболку, прижимаясь разгоряченным телом к Тилиану и продолжил, спускаясь поцелуями ниже. — Чёрт, Джон…

  
Тот довольно быстро стянул с него джинсы, поглаживая голые ноги Тилиана.  
— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Джон, наклоняясь.  
— Нет, это ты самый красивый, — возразил Тилиан, чувствуя, как Джон начал целовать его бедра. От возбуждения Тила уже немного трясло, особенно от этих поцелуев. — Джон, блять… Погоди, иди сюда.

  
Он отстранился от Месса и опустился прямо на пол на колени, притягивая к себе Джона. Тилиан быстро стянул с него сразу и штаны, и трусы, доставая его член. Джон почти ошеломленно смотрел на то, как Тилиан довольно умело и решительно взял его член в рот, при этом поглаживая его по довольно крупной заднице с наслаждением. Спросив разрешение, Джон запустил пальцы в волосы Тилиана на затылке, легонько подталкивая его. Джон издал почти животный стон, когда Тилиан чуть ли не полностью заглотил его член.

  
— Что ж ты творишь, — простонал Месс, держа Тилиана за затылок. — Господи…  
Тот старался не поднимать глаза на Джона, до сих пор ощущая остатки смущения и неверия в то, что они делали. Реальность казалась каким-то едва различимым сном, когда всё происходило само собой, без особого осознания. Тилиан действовал, не размышляя. Ему на пару мгновений захотелось узнать, что в тот момент творилось в голове у Джона, но, возможно, тот просто надеялся, что Тимми не придёт к ним, чтобы узнать, чем они занимаются. По крайней мере, они закрыли дверь.  
Джон поднял Тилиана с пола на кровать, повернув его к себе, и страстно поцеловал его в губы, трогая его член сквозь трусы.

  
— Дж… Джон… — тихо, но тяжело выдохнул Тилиан, когда тот оторвался от его губ. — Погоди, нужно взять…  
Довольно проворно Тилиан освободился из объятий Джона и оказался около шкафа. Он засунул руку в свои вещи на где-то второй полке и нашел у стенки тюбик смазки.

  
— Ну, да, следовало догадаться, что у тебя это есть, — усмехнувшись, сказал Джон. Тилиан, закатив глаза, вернулся. — Ну-ка…  
Своими сильными, но очень ласковыми руками он уложил покорного Тилиана на живот, Джон довольно резко стянул с него белье. Солнце уже садилось, хотя в комнате ещё было довольно светло. Джон погладил Тилиана по заднице и, наклонившись вперёд, нежно поцеловал его спину.

  
— Тилиан, — прошептал он, — ты так прекрасен…  
Тот улыбнулся, выгибаясь так, чтобы Джону было удобно его целовать. Ему всё ещё не верилось в то, что это происходило в принципе. Джон страстно целовал его спину, спускаясь ниже, затем целуя бедра и взяв его член в руку, отчего Тилиан издал очень тихий стон, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. Джон дрочил ему, довольно решительно начав вылизывать задний проход. Тилиан постарался расслабиться, хотя всегда волновался при проникновении, особенно, когда Джон аккуратно засунул в него палец в смазке по его просьбе. Месс был очень заботливым и аккуратным, но страстным, он был не в силах оторваться от тела, которое, видимо, казалось ему идеальным, что очень льстило Тилиану. Ему нравились довольно большие, но аккуратные пальцы Джона, которые тот в него вставлял, пока Тилиан стонал что-то нечленораздельное лицом вниз, пытаясь не кричать, чтобы их не услышали соседи.

  
— Давай, трахни меня, — простонал Тилиан, сжимая простыни. Джон аккуратно вошёл в него, однако, сжимая пальцами его бедро так сильно, что оставил красные следы на нежной и гладкой, будто шелк, коже Тилиана. Он, чувствуя как Джон двигается в нём, сдавленно, но громко простонал, снова опустив лицо. Месс легонько шлепнул его, снова сжимая его бедра, наслаждаясь видом его красивой, практически идеальной спины, которая ещё была различима в сумерках.  
— О, Джон, — не выдержал Тилиан, — да, так, да…

  
Месс наклонился чуть вперёд, одной рукой схватив Тилиана за волосы, что представлялось возможным благодаря гибкости последнего. Тилиан не мог молчать, пока Джон довольно жестко и без остановки трахал его. Затем Месс бережно вышел из него, повернул лицом к себе и страстно поцеловал в губы, снова засовывая в него член. Тилиан сначала нежно обнял Джона, пока тот целовал его, медленно двигаясь и ощущая, как руки Тилиана соскользнули на его спину и ниже. Джон с нежностью посмотрел в глаза лежащему под ним Тилиану, чуть выпрямляясь и поглаживая его торс. Тилиан дрочил себе, пока Джон двигался без остановки, глядя на него сверху вниз. Рука Месса легонько обхватила горло Тилиана, который кивнул ему, соглашаясь на это, хватка стала сильнее.  
— Блять, Тилиан, — не очень громко простонал Джон, держа его за горло. — Я сейчас… Я…

  
Прохрипев что-то непонятное, Тилиан и сам ощутил, что скоро кончит. Джон отпустил его горло, не останавливаясь, и ещё сильнее вцепился в бедра Тилиана, который уже понимал, что после пальцев Месса у него будут синяки. Тилиан посмотрел ему в лицо, поймав себя на мысли, что всегда хотел увидеть то, как Джон будет испытывать настолько сильное удовольствие. Глядя на него, Тилиан дрочил себе, уже чувствуя приближение оргазма. Со стоном, Джон кончил прямо в него, схватив его член в руку, решив помочь. Чувствуя вытекающую из него сперму на простыни, Тилиан почти закричал, когда тоже кончил, к счастью, Джону в руку, а не себе на живот, хотя разницы уже не было никакой. Месс вытер руку о простыню и устало лёг рядом. Уже смеркалось, поэтому Тилиан едва видел его лицо.

  
— Тебе не холодно? — заботливо спросил Джон, чем вызвал улыбку у Тилиана, который покачал головой. — Всё равно. Давай укрою.  
Тилиан тепло обнял его и поцеловал в щеку, положив голову ему на грудь. Джон погладил Тилиана по волосам, пока тот чувствовал, будто его сейчас разорвёт от тех чувств, что его переполняли. Слыша дыхание и сердцебиение любимого человека, Тилиан подумал о том, что пока он так и не понял, стоило ли трехлетнее молчание тех мучений, что он испытывал всё это время. По крайней мере, это закончилось, и после страстного секса между ними не осталось секретов. Скорее всего.


End file.
